


Crup-ción del No-tan-inocente

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Animagus, Animagus!Harry, Animal Transformation, Arguing, Crup, Drama, Fanart, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, Humor, Kissing, Long, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content, Showers, Slash, Spanish, Translation, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si piensas que hacerte amigo de Draco Malfoy es más fácil que derrotar al Señor Oscuro, piénsalo otra vez. Harry Potter necesitó un par de patas extra y una cola bífida antes de poder derrumbar las heladas barreras en su camino hacia el corazón (y los calzoncillos) de Malfoy.</p><p>Traducción de "Crup-tion of the Not-So-Innocent" de Calanthe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crup-ción del No-tan-inocente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crup-tion of the Not-So-Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/963) by Calanthe. 



Si alguien le hubiera predicho a Harry Potter que en el transcurso de las diez semanas que siguieron a la derrota de Voldemort, él tendría una cola bífida y el permiso expreso para sobar las nalgas desnudas de Draco Malfoy (aunque generalmente no al mismo tiempo), lo habría llamado "loco". Dicho eso, Harry no era conocido por tener en su bóveda del banco la espada más afilada forjada por duendes, y una predicción similar de que algún día terminaría asesinando al Cara de Serpiente con un simple hechizo de desarme seguramente habría sido acogida con el mismo nivel de seriedad que cualquiera de las muchas visiones de Trelawney acerca de su muerte prematura. Lo que no era mucho decir.

 

Claro que mucho podía suceder en diez semanas, entre las cuales destacaron las que Harry pasó viviendo entre elfos domésticos y trabajos de reconstrucción en las ruinas de Howgarts, una semana y media después de su victoria. Viviendo en las mazmorras, para ser más precisos. No parecía muy adecuado que la casa cuya mayoría de integrantes habían peleado del lado de Voldie fuera la única que no había sufrido daños. Pero al menos, Harry tenía un sitio para dormir sin ventanas y que así prevenía un segundo artículo revelador como _¡El Niño Héroe duerme con calzoncillos grises!,_ que había salido en la primera plana de _El Profeta._ La mayoría de los magos jóvenes y solteros habrían amado tanta atención, pero, tristemente, en esa ocasión el "Harry en calzoncillos" había dormido con unos que habían pertenecido a Dudley, lo que ocasionó que el atractivo potencial de la foto fuera todo menos atractivo. Pero viendo el lado amable, Harry nunca más necesitaría volver a comprar calzoncillos (o en el caso de Dudley, calzonzotes). No después de los cuatrocientos treinta y tres pares (y contando) que le habían enviado sus ardientes admiradores después de la publicación.

 

_Aplastante,_ era la palabra del siglo que se quedaba corta para describir la vida de Harry inmediatamente después de la batalla. No hubo solamente apariciones públicas, artículos en el periódico, servicios funerarios y exequias privadas en qué pensar. También estuvieron los asuntos de dónde iba a vivir y cómo lograría conseguir pasar tiempo de calidad con Ginny. Tal vez debió haberse imaginado que ambos asuntos saldrían fatal demasiado rápido.

 

Cuando todo terminó, Harry se aprovechó de lo poco que dormía durante las dos primeras noches que pasó en la Madriguera. Los magreos de reencuentro habían sido una completa dicha para él y para su largamente sufrida "novia". Sin embargo, la incapacidad de Harry para incluir a Ginny en cualquier momento de su agenda inmediata les cayó como una epidemia de Spattergroit galopante. Y no ayudó en lo más mínimo que la anteriormente mencionada foto del semidesnudo y angelicalmente dormido Harry, invadiera la primera plana de todos los periódicos de circulación nacional en la Britania mágica. El maremoto de histeria hormonal resultante dejó a Ginny furiosa, resentida y lista para recurrir a un comportamiento altamente subido de tono en su lucha por asegurarse toda la atención de Harry. Una noche en la que él entraba por la chimenea, ella lo arrastró por la fuerza hasta el cobertizo de las escobas. Puso las manos de Harry encima de sus pechos sin sostén mientras dedicaba toda su atención a bajarle los pantalones. "El Pequeño" Harry superó el impacto mucho más rápido que el otro Harry, y estaba ya intentando escapar de la prisión de sus calzoncillos, cuando la desvencijada puerta fue abierta de golpe por una habitante de los infiernos, vestida en bata y con rulos y redecilla en la cabeza, que los petrificó a los dos antes de bramarle a su marido y repartirles una buena paliza. Después de la humillación de que ambos señores Weasley hubieran visto a "El Pequeño" Harry a media asta y acunado entre los dedos de su querida nena, Harry no tuvo otra opción que mudarse. Se descubrió tristemente agradecido de poder alejarse de los ojos acusatorios de Ginny, si no de sus manos traviesas.

 

Grimmauld Place pronto demostró ser la elección equivocada para vivir. Sin el encantamiento Fidelius no existía la privacidad en absoluto, y Kreacher necesitó de una lanza medieval para arponear indiscriminadamente a las hordas de mirones que se reunían afuera de la puerta y así, poder alejarlos. A regañadientes, Kingsley le sugirió a Harry que acompañara a Ron y a Hermione en su viaje a Australia para repatriar a los señores Granger, pero la enorme decepción en los ojos de Ron también lo hizo descartar esa opción. George le sugirió que regresara a Privet Drive, y como era lógico, Harry le ofreció un conciso impropero en respuesta.

 

Se encontró acostado en una cama de Hogwarts casi por accidente. Al visitar el colegio con un grupo del Ministerio para hacer publicidad a la reconstrucción, le llamó poderosamente la atención la imagen de una despeinada y maniaca Minerva McGonagall corriendo por todo el lugar, tratando de mantener las cosas bajo control. Ella se veía tal como Harry se sentía, y éste pensó que probablemente a su anterior jefa de casa le podría ser de utilidad un par de manos extras y un poco de apoyo moral. Hagrid lloró como niñita cuando Harry le contó que se mudaría al castillo, causando que Grawp gruñera amenazadoramente y Harry se escondiera detrás de una de las piernas tamaño tronco de Hagrid, "sólo por si acaso".

 

Cuando Harry regresó a Hogwarts después de acompañar a Ron y Hermione a Heathrow a tomar su vuelo, se encontró que el asistente personal de Kingsley, Jamie, lo estaba esperando con una pila de maletas llenas de ropa que había elegido para él. Ir de compras al Callejón Diagon (y hasta al Londres muggle, en todo caso) era el mayor de los imposibles gracias a las turbas de gente que querían agradecerle en persona por haberlos salvado de una eternidad vistiendo túnicas de Halloween, máscaras sudorosas y tatuajes machistas. No teniendo el más mínimo interés por discutir la relativa diferencia entre dos pares de vaqueros y decidir cuál le levantaba más las nalgas, Harry le delegó la tarea a Jamie y luego se fue a sonsacarle a Kreacher una gigantesca porción de budín de frutos secos y de natillas, actualmente disponible a cualquier hora del día o de la noche para los héroes. A la mierda Hermione y la PEDDO. Los elfos domésticos eran _lo más_.

 

Harry pasó una semana en Hogwarts sin notarlo. Se dormía hasta tarde, comía todo lo que le ponían enfrente y luego iba y se ocupaba en la tarea de limpieza del día. Los problemas comenzaron cuando el personal de construcción comenzó a discutir entre ellos para tratar de quedar en el mismo equipo que Harry, y éste estuvo bastante agradecido cuando McGonagall finalmente le puso fin al pedirle que se ocupara en cualquier otra cosa.

 

Invirtió una gran cantidad de tiempo volando hasta que se le pasó la novedad de no tener competencia. Entonces estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para echarle un vistazo a la ropa que Jamie le había comprado, lo que lo dejó un poco impactado. ¡Todas las camisetas parecían ser una o dos tallas más chicas; se le pegaban como una segunda piel y mostraban sus pezones y todo! ¡Era tan abochornante! Trató de conjurar un hechizo de calentamiento en sus tetillas para evitar que se le pusieran erectas, pero fue en vano. Elegir entre pezones erectos o manchas de sudor fue fácil: ganó la primera opción. Los vaqueros estaban mejor —un poco flojos— pero sólo lo suficiente como para bajarse levemente hasta sus caderas, pero no tan bajo que necesitara sostenerlos con un cinturón. El único problema era que la parte superior de sus viejos calzoncillos tendían a asomarse debajo de los vaqueros y le daban ese aire descuidado que realmente arruinaba su nueva apariencia. Pero entonces encontró los calzoncillos "aprobados por Jamie", seleccionados entre el montón recibido por Harry de parte de su club de fans. Ciertamente eran un poco más brevísimos que los que él solía usar, y más abajo en la cadera, también. Parado frente al espejo modelando un par, Harry se sintió bastante cohibido al ver la insinuante mata de vello que se extendía sobre su vientre hacia abajo como una flecha, señalando el camino hacia el sorprendentemente sustancioso bulto atrapado en la moldeada bolsa frontal. Con una mano, se lo acunó experimentalmente, incapaz de quitarse de encima el extraño sentimiento de estar siendo acariciado por sus calzoncillos. Se sentían bien. Y también se veían perfectamente bien debajo de sus vaqueros, así que supuso que eran una buena elección. No eran gays en absoluto, ni nada. Porque los calzoncillos no te podían hacer gay. Sólo porque Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo se verían los bultos de otros chicos en esos mismos calzoncillos, no quería decir que fuera un maricón.

 

Un día, mientras desayunaban en la cocina de Hogwarts, McGonagall le preguntó qué estaría interesado en hacer mientras la escuela reabría sus puertas el enero siguiente. Lo que Harry realmente quería hacer era convertirse en animago, pero no quería que ella se enterara porque lo obligaría a registrar su forma, lo que arruinaría toda la diversión. Harry tenía la fantasía de transformarse un ciervo como su papá. Le dio a McGonagall una respuesta insubstancial acerca de darle un repaso a sus descuidadas habilidades en Transformaciones, y con mucha labia, cambió de tema.

 

Esa misma tarde, cuando regresó al dormitorio que se había incautado, descubrió sobre su almohada dos libros atados juntos con una correa delgada de cuero: _Teorías Avanzadas de Transformación Transubstancial,_ y _Despertando al Animago: Una Guía Práctica para la Metamorfosis Humana-Animal-Humana._ Cogió y observó los delgados volúmenes antes de quitarles la correa. Una solitaria hoja de pergamino resbaló de entre los libros y cayó flotando hasta la cama. Escrito con una letra altamente reconocible, decía:

 

Nuestro pequeño secreto.

 

Harry estuvo muy agradecido de que McGonagall no estuviera ahí; seguramente la hubiera besado. Se puso sus pijamas, se deslizó bajo las mantas y tomó el libro que estaba encima. Pasó una página, y otra, y luego otra, hasta que habría requerido más fuerza de voluntad de la que Harry tenía para bajar el libro e irse a dormir. Aquella noche terminó bastante tarde.

 

Al siguiente día, Harry se saltó el desayuno y releyó dos capítulos de _Despertando al Animago_ que lo habían impresionado particularmente. Los primeros pasos del encantamiento eran simples por sí mismos, y Harry leyó las teorías preparatorias con una velocidad sin precedentes. Era claro que, después de todo, aquellos meses pasados en una tienda de campaña con Hermione lo habían beneficiado en algo. Lo más peliagudo eran las aplicaciones prácticas de los encantamientos para controlar la expansión y contracción de la masa. Sin ellos sería imposible convertirse en un animal más grande o más pequeño que su forma humana, y observándose a él mismo, Harry se dio cuenta que se convertiría en un ciervo bastante enclenque si no conseguía dominar la fórmula. Pero por una vez no permitió que su entusiasmo menguara cuando las primeras veces no logró ejecutar correctamente los encantamientos necesarios. Convertirse en animago no era fácil; si lo fuera, entonces todos los magos y sus perros lo harían.

 

Y así, Harry estableció una rutina los siguientes días; por las mañanas estudiaba y se examinaba él mismo, descansaba para almorzar, recorría el colegio con McGonagall, volaba un rato, tomaba el té y luego estudiaba más. McGonagall no lo pinchaba para sonsacarle información de sus estudios, y Harry tampoco se la ofrecía, pero de vez en cuando y usualmente por la razón más ínfima, ella le demostraba un particular movimiento de varita y algún encantamiento, para posteriormente comenzar a explicarle los numerosos beneficios transformacionales que Harry conseguiría si dominaba ese hechizo. Harry aprovechaba todo eso sin decir ni una palabra, y solamente un par de días después sabía que estaba en la cúspide de su primer intento real. En el Bosque Prohibido había mucho movimiento, con árboles cayendo para construirle a Grawp un sólido refugio de madera, así que la opción número uno de Harry para que su primera transformación tuviera lugar, estaba descartada. Si iba a convertirse en un ciervo de tamaño decente necesitaría mucho espacio abierto, y la sala común de Slytherin parecía un poco baja y opresiva para que un animal de semejante tamaño se moviera con libertad. Encontró, o mejor dicho, redescubrió, la solución a eso en una de sus caminatas vespertinas con McGonagall. El tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado ya no estaba, pero sin duda alguna el corredor o la puerta continuaban existiendo: el Salón de los Menesteres era el lugar perfecto para ir.

 

Después del té fue fácil escurrirse sin parecer sospechoso. Se dirigió escaleras arriba, repasando en la mente la serie de encantamientos que necesitaría, completamente emocionado por estar a punto de convertirse en un ciervo. Pero cuando dio vuelta en la esquina al otro lado del Salón de los Menesteres, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie mirando fijamente un punto entre la pared y el piso, justo afuera del Salón de los Menesteres. Giró la cabeza para enfrentar a Harry, con una expresión de amargo enojo en la cara. Durante largos segundos mantuvieron el contacto visual, acusador de parte de Malfoy, resentido de parte de Harry. Malfoy se dignó a responder.

 

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Su voz tembló y fue mucho más alta de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar. Pero no era por el estrés. No, sonaba mucho más como furia.

 

—Estoy interesado, nada más —dijo Harry tan desapasionadamente como pudo, no fuera que la expresión en la cara de Malfoy fuera a relajarse como resultado. Harry dio algunos pasos hacia Malfoy y éste se tensó.

 

—Me cuesta creerlo —espetó Malfoy—. Nunca antes te has mostrado interesado.

 

¿Era decepción lo que se oía debajo de su enojo? Harry no estaba seguro qué era lo que estaba escuchando.

 

—Eso no es cierto, Malfoy. Pero no importa lo que yo te diga porque no vas a creerme, ¿o sí?

 

—No me digas que eso hiere tus sentimientos, oh, grande y maravilloso héroe —escupió Malfoy con el tono cargado de veneno.

 

Harry observó la mano derecha de Malfoy moverse hacia su varita. Su postura se alteró notoriamente; se giró unos cuantos centímetros cruciales hasta que quedó de lado frente a Harry, logrando que su cuerpo fuera potencialmente menos susceptible a convertirse en un blanco. Era claro que había estado practicando sus habilidades de duelo.

 

—De acuerdo, no es así —respondió Harry cautelosamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Viniste a visitar la última morada de tu amigo? —Harry había tenido la intención de que su comentario fuera una ofrenda de paz, pero en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca supo que había dicho algo equivocado.

 

—¿Piensas que eso es divertido? —explotó Malfoy—. Solamente un mini mortífago más aniquilado, ¿no es cierto, Potter?

 

Harry sintió las primeras burbujas de enojo bullirle en el estómago.

 

—No es ni remotamente divertido. Sé lo que se siente perder a un amigo.

 

Pero Malfoy no estaba ni cerca de haber terminado.

 

—Oh, ahórrate tus perogrulladas —gritó, su cabello agitándose mientras meneaba la cabeza hacia delante para enfatizar su punto—. Como si te importara.

 

—Sólo porque Crabbe no era mi amigo no quiere decir que no sienta su muerte.

 

—Es solamente una persona menos para adorarte, ¿no? —Malfoy sacó su varita y la apretó duramente, apuntándola justo por encima del suelo.

 

—¿Cuál _es_ tu problema? —preguntó Harry, levantando las manos en un intento de suavizar la situación.

 

—Tú. Y la gente como tú. Los que nos hacen la vida imposible a los demás.

 

_Has dicho justo lo que no debías,_ pensó Harry justo un segundo antes de abrir la boca y soltar:

 

—¿La vida como mortífago? ¿A ésa te refieres? ¿A la vida donde habrías sido usado y luego echado a un lado cuando Voldemort descubriera que no podías matar a nadie?

 

—¡CÁLLATE! Tú no sabes nada.

 

—Sé muchísimo más de lo que te imaginas. —Dio un par de pasos hacia Malfoy.

 

—¿Estás amenazándome? ¿El grandioso salvador ahora recurre a las amenazas? —Y entonces Malfoy levantó su varita y le apuntó a Harry entre los ojos. La punta tembló; arriba-abajo-izquierda-derecha, apuntándole a cualquier sitio que fuera punto muerto. Y justo detrás de la varita, Harry podía ver los ojos entrecerrados de Malfoy, serios pero llenos de miedo.

 

—¡Por amor de Dios, Malfoy! ¿Siempre estás así de paranoico? —Harry tenía que arriesgarse. Levantó la mano para coger el mango de la varita de Malfoy, pero éste la retiró antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

 

—Aléjate de mí, Potter. No te acerques a mí, ni a mi madre ni a mi padre; a nadie de nosotros.

 

Malfoy pasó a su lado, tan cerca que el dobladillo de su túnica rozó la espinilla de Harry, y salió disparado de ahí. Harry se giró, lo observó desaparecer de su vista y esperó a que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido.

 

—Mierda. —_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

 

Caminó hacia la puerta del Salón de los Menesteres y la abrió, su mente llena con las palabras de Malfoy y de las imágenes de la última vez que habían estado juntos en aquella fatídica noche.

 

Fue el olor lo que lo golpeó primero; madera chamuscada, el persistente y amargo aroma de los materiales sintéticos incinerados a nada más que residuos viscosos, y un nauseabundo trasfondo de carne carbonizada. Se quedó parado en la puerta, incapaz de moverse. El Salón de las Cosas Ocultas se mostraba ante él, sin vida y ennegrecido, cada centímetro de cada superficie cubierta de un residuo espeso y carbonoso. Pilas de muebles que habían sido encimados durante el infierno, dejando un paisaje esquelético de patas de mesa sobresalientes y tubos metálicos precariamente retorcidos, los cuales se habían derretido y luego solidificado para constituir grotescas formas en lugar de sus artesanales siluetas originales. Harry no podía respirar. Los recuerdos de su escape en medio del pánico y en compañía de Malfoy, estaban en su mente tan claros como el cristal. Y también los gritos de Vincent Crabbe.

 

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se alejó de ahí.

 

Tomó una ruta que le significaba andar más en su camino a las mazmorras. Atravesó la sala común y luego el angosto corredor que conducía a su habitación. Tuvo un solo momento para registrar que la luz estaba encendida antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

 

—¿Qué…? —Malfoy estaba inclinado encima de un baúl abierto. Se había sacado la túnica, la que descansaba encima de una de las camas. Solamente traía puesta una camisa manchada de sudor y unos elegantes pantalones. _¿Qué son todas esas cosas encima de mi cama?_ pensó Harry.

 

—_Largo. De. Aquí_ —ordenó Malfoy en una voz que seguramente le había aprendido a su padre, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie—. Lárgate a tu torre en este mismo momento y saca tu asquerosa e impura sangre de mi casa.

 

—Oh, por… —comenzó Harry pero no pudo finalizar. No iba a echarle más leña al fuego otra vez—. Estoy durmiendo aquí. Ahora esta es mi habitación. La torre está destrozada.

 

Malfoy se veía aterrorizado.

 

—¿Estás…? —dijo, y entonces hizo una pausa mientras los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban—. ¿Ese baúl junto a mi cama es tuyo? ¿Y las cosas que están en mi armario? —Empezó a temblar de nuevo, pero en ese momento sus temblores estaban acompañados por un enrome grado de confianza. Malfoy pareció inflarse y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por parecer intimidante—. ¿Qué otra cosa vas a robarme?

 

—¡Yo no te he robado nada! —dijo Harry, indignado—. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ésa era tu cama? —_Más de cinco camas a escoger, ¿por qué tuve que elegir la suya?,_ pensó.

 

—Oh, lo sabías —dijo Malfoy, furioso, aproximándose lenta y pausadamente hasta Harry—. Lo sabías y pensaste que así podrías expulsarme porque crees que nadie se atrevería siquiera a decirle al gran Harry Potter que no puede tener algo. Bueno, pues a mí no vas a intimidarme. Ésta es mi cama y ése mi armario, y será mejor que me los dejes si sabes qué es lo que te conviene.

 

Harry se puso a la defensiva.

 

—No es como si te fueras a quedar aquí —dijo, notando con horror que tenía un dejo de autocompasión en la voz—. Soy yo el que se queda. Yo vivo aquí. Tú puedes largarte a tu descomunal casa en el momento que quieras.

 

Malfoy se quedó como si Harry lo hubiera abofeteado fuerte en la cara. Abrió los ojos y la boca, y era obvio que se había quedado sin palabras.

 

Y entonces, Harry lo entendió.

 

—Tú también vas a vivir aquí —dijo. Malfoy simplemente continuó mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Cierto? —presionó Harry, observando a Malfoy en silencio frente a él, poniendo sus barreras de vuelta en su sitio—. _¿Cierto?_

 

—Saca tu basura de aquí y lárgate de mi habitación. —Malfoy se serenó y deliberadamente le dio la espalda a Harry.

 

—No lo haré. Vete tú.

 

—Jamás. Este dormitorio era mío desde mucho tiempo antes de que llegaras a él. Encuéntrate otro sitio. —Malfoy comenzó de nuevo a sacar el contenido de su baúl y colocarlo encima de la cama de Harry… _de la de él._

 

Todo lo que Harry pudo pensar fue que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que fuera Malfoy quien dictara los términos.

 

—No.

 

La voz de Malfoy había asumido un aire de aburrida autoridad.

 

—Como quieras. No te vayas, entonces. Pero no tocarás mis cosas, no me mirarás, no me hablarás y no te atreverás a roncar o a molestarme de ninguna manera. ¿Lo captas? —Y con eso, agitó su varita y los cajones del armario se abrieron y vaciaron toda la ropa de Harry, la cual cayó al piso haciendo un montón.

 

—Eres un completo gilipollas, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —respondió Harry mientras sacaba su propia varita y rescataba su ropa antes de que Malfoy caminara encima de ella. Escogió la cama más alejada y volvió a guardar su ropa, haciendo más ruido del que era necesario debido a su ira. Pasaron cinco o diez minutos dándose la espalda mutuamente antes de que Harry escuchara el ruido de unas cortinas cerrándose. Se sentó y se atrevió a echar un vistazo, sólo para descubrir que toda la ropa se había ido y que Malfoy se había retirado a dormir.

 

Bullendo de rabia, Harry se metió en su nueva cama y trató de quedarse dormido. No fue fácil… ¿una pequeña muestra de lo que se avecinaba, tal vez?

  


  


  


*

  


  


La mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron aproximadamente al mismo tiempo y Harry decidió hacer a un lado las peleas y realizar su mejor esfuerzo para llevársela bien con Malfoy. Uno de los dos tenía que hacer el intento y Harry creyó que lo más seguro era que le tocaba a él. Cuando Malfoy regresó de la ducha, Harry le dijo:

  


  


  


 

—Ya que no somos muchos los que vivimos aquí, todos comemos en la cocina. ¿Sabes cómo llegar ahí?

 

Malfoy continuó peinándose el cabello sin girarse a mirar a Harry. Al fin, dijo:

 

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me hablaras. ¿Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera puedes acordarte de una conversación que tuvo lugar un día anterior? —Su voz había vuelto a utilizar el típico y ufano tono Malfoy.

 

Harry rechinó los dientes, se tragó una respuesta estirada y se fue.

 

En la mesa del desayuno, la profesora McGonagall miró a Harry tan directamente que lo obligó a levantar la vista y ser consciente de su atención.

 

—Esperaba que tal vez, ayer en la noche, sufriéramos más daños a la estructura del castillo —dijo ella.

 

—¿Por qué está aquí, profesora? —preguntó Harry y pudo escuchar el tono quejoso en su voz.

 

—Por protección, Harry. Mientras dure el juicio de su padre.

 

—Pero pensé que iría a Durmstrang o a algún otro lugar.

 

—Lo que sería escasamente inteligente considerando que tratan de convencer al Wizengamot de sus ansias por renunciar a las artes oscuras. —McGonagall le dio un sorbo a su té y continuó contemplando a Harry en espera de su reacción.

 

—Pero —gimió Harry—, pero, ¡es un imbécil!

 

—Creo que una vez al señor Creevey lo llamaste de igual manera —dijo McGonagall—, y mira lo que resultó ser. —No hubo mucho que Harry pudiera decir ante eso—. Voy a confiar en que harás lo correcto con este chico, Harry —continuó ella y ahí fue donde Harry supo que estaba perdido. La confianza de McGonagall era sagrada para él.

 

—De acuerdo, profesora —accedió a regañadientes.

 

No podía esperar a ir al Salón de los Menesteres y pasar un rato a solas.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


Durante dos horas Harry trató de transformarse, y al final estaba empapado en sudor. Había sentido unos pocos cosquilleos en los miembros de su cuerpo y le estaba comenzando un dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en el pasto para recuperar el aliento, apoyándose contra el tronco de un roble, levantando la mirada y observando entre el toldo de ramas hacia el falso cielo que estaba encima. Esos días que había estado yendo a practicar al Salón de los Menesteres, no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy por las cercanías. De hecho, casi no había visto a Malfoy y punto. Éste era como un fantasma, produciendo algún ruido ocasional pero por lo demás, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer invisible, lo que estaba bien para Harry. Así era más fácil lidiar con él y Harry se sentía mucho menos nervioso. Le parecía como si sus esfuerzos para lograr la transformación hubieran sufrido un retroceso desde la llegada de Malfoy, y era como si apenas en ese momento estuviera alcanzando de nuevo el punto en el que se había quedado. Quebró varios trozos de chocolate y los comió para recuperar fuerzas antes de ponerse de pie y realizar el último intento del día.

 

Con la varita a su costado, sostenida holgadamente por su mano, respiró rítmicamente en un esfuerzo por lograr una sensación de paz absoluta. En la mente visualizó su forma humana y la imaginó retorciéndose y tomando nueva forma hasta revelar el animal escondido en él. Susurró el encantamiento y sintió la aparición del ya conocido cosquilleo estimulando los dedos de sus manos y pies. Aceptó la sensación y puso atención en su progreso mientras ésta se movía hacia arriba, hacia su torso y envolvía su pecho.

 

En el fondo de su mente sabía que lo había logrado aún antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar. Sintió que se volvía más liviano, tan insubstancial como un soplo de aire, y mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados hasta que cesó el flujo de estática y pudo sentir de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies. Cuando tensó los músculos, se quedó atónito al registrar la diferencia en su centro de gravedad y lo firmemente bien parado que estaba sobre el piso. Se sacudió y no pudo creer lo sólida y bien equilibrada que era su postura. ¡Triunfantemente, se dijo que _sabía_ que sería un ciervo! ¡Estaba predestinado!

 

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Estaba mucho más cerca del piso de lo que un animal grande como un ciervo debería estar, al menos que fuera de una raza rara nativa de Britania, lo que casi estaba seguro no era el caso.

 

Echando un vistazo alrededor, estuvo consciente de que tenía una gran nariz de algún tipo, pelo corto y negro y que sus patas delanteras eran caninas. No tuvo que inclinarse mucho hacia delante para que su nariz tocara el piso, y pensó _Oh, mierda. ¡Soy un jodido perro salchicha!_ En medio de su apabullante decepción se dio cuenta que podría haber sido peor: podría haber sido un chihuahua, perro que seguramente era el más gay en la gama de todos los perros gays, de la cual él parecía ser un nuevo miembro. Por una vez, estuvo casi agradecido de que Sirius hubiera muerto.

 

Aceptando que enfurruñarse no tenía caso, Harry se dispuso a descubrir qué era lo que podía hacer con su nueva forma de animago. Se puso a saltar para probar lo acolchado de sus patas y se vio invadido por una sensación de simple placer mientras se movía. Podía sentir una cola meneándose furiosamente justo encima de su compacto trasero perruno, y se giró lo más lejos que pudo llegar y corrió alrededor una y otra vez en un intento de atraparla entre sus colmillos. Todo lo que su visión periférica alcanzaba a ver era solamente la punta y se dio cuenta que nunca sería capaz de cogerla, pero era tan divertido intentarlo de todas maneras que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Brincó, viró bruscamente y corrió a toda máquina, y cuando finalmente se quedó exhausto y tan jadeante que sentía que sus pequeños pulmones le reventarían, se dejó caer en el suelo.

 

_¡Vaya carrera!_

 

De acuerdo, tal vez un perro miniatura no era ni remotamente tan glamoroso e impresionante como un ciervo, pero al menos había podido transformarse en un animal. Y todavía mejor, _¡lo había logrado por él mismo!_ Se rió a carcajadas. Podría usar esa habilidad cuando por fin se convirtiera en auror, porque nadie se fijaría en un cachorrito correteando por la calle, a diferencia de un ciervo, el cual no sería de mucha utilidad en una operación urbana, aunque sería un excelente tendedero improvisado para poner la ropa a secar en esas incómodas salidas al campo nocturnas que los aurores tenían que hacer.

 

Habiendo pasado la mitad de la tarde con su forma de perro, regresó a la normalidad y se dirigió afuera a buscar una escoba del cobertizo para poder volar un rato. Bajó las escaleras dando brincos como si anduviera entre nubes. Cerca del cobertizo, Harry vislumbró a Malfoy caminando con la cabeza gacha. Al acercarse a él, Harry exclamó:

 

—¡Oye, Malfoy! ¿Te apetece jugar un partido para atrapar la snitch? —Su entusiasta sugerencia fue recibida con una amarga mueca de desprecio y Malfoy se apartó rumbo otra dirección. Harry soltó un resoplido. _Tomaré eso como un no,_ pensó, rehusándose a dejar que el desaire le bajara los ánimos. Atrapó la snitch doce veces en el espacio de una hora, una nueva marca personal. Si uno de esos reclutadores hubiera estado ahí para ver su desempeño, seguramente habrían ensuciado sus túnicas de la emoción y le habrían ofrecido un contrato al instante.

 

_¡Soy un animago! Desearía poder decírselo a mis papás y a Sirius._ Y entonces su ánimo decayó un poquito. _Y a Remus y a Tonks._

 

Sintiéndose ligeramente más despejado, Harry se dirigió de regreso a las mazmorras para ducharse y quitarse la ropa mugrienta. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta, y cuando entró, encontró a Malfoy semidesnudo. Durante la fracción de segundo que le llevó a Malfoy coger un jersey y ponérselo, Harry tuvo una completa y memorable visión de la esbelta parte superior de su cuerpo; de su no-existente estómago con el apretado tajo que formaba su ombligo, de su pecho lampiño con sus pequeños y rosados pezones, y de sus brazos sin marca cubiertos de una fina capa de vello platinado. Malfoy parecía alterado y avergonzado ante la intrusión de Harry, así que éste fingió que no había visto nada fuera de lo ordinario a pesar del hecho de que la luminosamente rubia piel de Malfoy no podía de ninguna manera describirse como ordinaria. _Tentadora,_ tal vez… pero, ¿ordinaria? Jamás.

 

Harry buscó en su baúl por sus artículos de aseo, se sacó las zapatillas, los calcetines y la camiseta empapada de sudor, depositando todo eso en el piso para que lo llevaran a lavar. Sin mirar al silencioso e inmóvil Malfoy, Harry salió del dormitorio con rumbo a las duchas. Al regresar, vio que Kreacher se había llevado su ropa y que Malfoy se había ido. Otra vez.

 

Al día siguiente, Harry le pidió al Salón de los Menesteres que su bosque imaginario tuviera también un espejo grande porque quería echarle un vistazo a su nuevo cuerpo perruno. Todavía continuaba un poco molesto con todo ese asunto de ser un _salchicha,_ y había estado tratando de convencerse que existían muchas razones por la que eso era mejor que ser cualquier otro animal, como un ciervo, por ejemplo. Se transformó en su primer intento con un mínimo esfuerzo y se sintió tan natural e inolvidable como montar en escoba; una vez que lo sabías hacer, era imposible no recordar cómo.

 

  


  


  


  


  
  


[ ](http://phoenixacid.deviantart.com/art/Harry-the-Crup-for-Cal-101119187)   
Art by Phoenix Acid

 

Lo que vio cuando correteó por el prado hasta el espejo, fue la fuente de más confusión. Definitivamente sí era un perro pequeño, pero de ninguna manera era un salchicha. Colocó su compacto cuerpecillo de perfil para tener una mejor vista de su figura completa, y concluyó que en definitiva era un Terrier, seguramente un Jack Russell, exceptuando el hecho de que el color estaba mal. Su pelaje era negro azabache, menos dos enormes parches blancos alrededor de sus ojos. Se acercó al espejo y se miró la cara. Sus ojos también eran negros y extrañamente expresivos para ser los de un perro, y cuando gruñó, mostró unos miniaturizados y casi miserables dientes. Su lengua sonrosada colgó de su boca cuando empezó a jadear, y tuvo que admitir que era un Terrier singularmente bien parecido (y gay).

 

Se aferró a ese pensamiento durante unos treinta segundos, justo hasta el momento en que meneó la cola y pudo ver bien su… su… _deformidad._ ¡Eso era tan injusto! De acuerdo, ahora no tenía en su pelaje una penosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, pero, ¿por qué le tenían que cobrar por ese golpe de suerte dándole una cola bífida? ¡Se veía completamente _estúpido!_ Igual que un patético perro diabólico o algo así. Joder; ni siquiera siendo un animago podía dejar de cargar algún estigma visible. Deprimido por su descubrimiento, se transformó de nuevo en él y salió del Salón a toda prisa.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


Después de realizar unos cuatro Amagos de Wronski para reactivar su buen humor, Harry subió con rumbo a la Biblioteca para revisar si había libros sobre animales que le pudieran decir algo acerca de perros de dos colas. Pero cuando entró ahí, lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy sentado ante un escritorio, rodeado de libros y platos con comida a medias. Éste hizo una silenciosa mueca de desprecio cuando vio a Harry, y Harry, molesto ante la inconveniencia de que Malfoy estuviera sentado justo enfrente de la fila de estantes que necesitaba mirar, tuvo que salir de ahí.

 

Ya era tarde cuando bajó a almorzar, y la cocina estaba vacía excepto por el profesor Flitwick, quien estaba ocupado charlando tonterías con un considerable número de asustados elfos domésticos.

 

—Eh, ¿profesor? —lo interrumpió Harry—. ¿Usted tiene algún libro sobre perros que me pueda prestar?

 

—En la Biblioteca seguro lo encontrarás, Potter —le dijo el alegre profesor entre bocados de bizcocho—. Al final de la sección de _Criaturas Mágicas_ hay docenas de libros acerca de perros. Su participación en el mundo mágico tiene una larga historia —comenzó a balbucear, pero Harry dejó de escucharlo al instante que la profesora McGonagall entró al lugar. _De verdad_ Harry deseaba que Flitwick se callara antes de que ella escuchara algo que él prefería que no supiera.

 

Desgraciadamente…

 

—¿Estás interesado en perros, Potter? —preguntó McGonagall mientras se quitaba el sombrero y tomaba asiento frente a él.

 

—Eh, no especialmente —murmuró—. Sólo, ya sabe… pensé que podría leer un poco acerca del tema mientras tengo tiempo libre.

 

McGonagall colocó las manos juntas con gracia y precisión mientras fijaba en Harry una penetrante mirada a través de sus anteojos.

 

Harry esperó a que dijera algo. Hasta Flitwick se había quedado callado, pero principalmente lo había hecho porque estaba muy ocupado llenándose la boca.

 

—Me gustan los perros —añadió Harry lastimeramente en un intento de llenar el sofocante silencio.

 

—Ya veo —dijo ella al fin—. ¿Y qué tipo de perros te gustan más?

 

_Estoy jodidamente jodido._

 

—Ah, ya sabe usted… las razas pequeñas…

 

Afortunadamente, la ensalada con queso de la profesora McGonagall apareció en ese momento. Harry concentró su poco natural atención en su propio plato de comida y confió en que la conversación hubiera finalizado. Después de un minuto o dos donde solamente el sonido de la crujiente lechuga se dejó oír, Harry pensó que estaba sano y salvo, lo que solamente iba a probar que "_Harry piensa"_ eran palabras que, al ir juntas, no necesariamente significaban éxito.

 

—Esa es una descripción bastante vaga, Harry —continuó la profesora como si no hubieran transcurrido más que algunos segundos desde que había hablado por última vez. La situación con McGonagall era que Harry encontraba casi imposible decir mentiras de ningún tipo cuando era ella la que le preguntaba algo. La mujer era como un Veritaserum viviente—. Tal vez si me iluminaras un poco más con algunas características identificables de esos _perros de raza pequeña,_ yo podría sugerirte un libro. O dos…

 

¡Maldita ella y sus insinuaciones de golpe-bajo acerca de lo mucho que ya lo había estado ayudando! Harry la miró fijamente, la resignación llenando su interior.

 

—Creo que el otro día vi un perro así y quería saber qué raza era. —_Eso fue patético. Si ella no sospechaba antes, de seguro ya lo hace en este momento,_ se dio cuenta Harry.

 

La penetrante mirada de McGonagall se posó en Harry y la verdad a medias que le había dicho pareció brillar con luz fluorescente y tomar vida propia, flotando en el aire entre ellos mientras parpadeaba: _¡MENTIROSO! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡MENTIROSO!_

 

—Era negro y pequeño —balbuceó Harry—. Eh, y tenía dos colas.

 

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron de tal manera que parecían salirse de sus órbitas, y sus anteojos se le bajaron tanto por la nariz que Harry creyó que terminarían cubiertos de mayonesa y enterrados entre los trozos de lechuga.

 

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y colocó los cubiertos encima de su plato antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

 

—Creo que el perro que viste es un Crup, Harry —dijo explicativamente—. Los Crups son cazadores, ¿sabes? Muy leales a los magos, no muy cariñosos con los muggles. Tienen un apetito insaciable, son capaces de comer cosas que otros animales encontrarían incomestibles. —Hizo una pausa y Harry contuvo el aliento—. ¿Era negro, dices? —Le echó una ojeada a Harry y asintió como para ella misma—. Son muy raros, los Crups negros. Dicen que esa raza fue criada en el siglo XVII por familias terratenientes que tomaban parte en cacerías nocturnas, y no siempre eran animales de cuatro patas lo que salían a cazar. —Su tono insinuaba mucho más que las palabras que había dicho.

 

_Oh, grandiosa mierda,_ pensó Harry. _Al fin logro convertirme en animago sólo para descubrir que soy la exacta representación del snobismo de los sangre pura y, para colmo, un asesino de muggles._

 

McGonagall retomó su comida y por ello pareció dar por terminada la conversación con Harry. Éste estaba agradecido por el silencio y devoró su almuerzo lo más rápido que pudo. Y justo cuando empujaba su silla para levantarse, McGonagall añadió:

 

—Existe un rumor de que alguna vez Lucius Malfoy fue un animago no registrado que se convertía en Crup. Yo tengo la sospecha que debió haber sido bastante decepcionante para él no haber podido cambiar su color natural. Crup blancos hay por montones, ¿sabes? Son tan comunes y corrientes.

 

Harry la miró y observó los indicios de una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en sus labios, pero ella escondió su expresión bebiéndose otro trago de té.

 

—Um, gracias, profesora.

 

Harry salió de la cocina y se preguntó cómo podría poner las manos encima de algún libro sobre Crups sin que Malfoy se diera cuenta. Los Crups sonaban tan guay, si no fuera por el asunto completo de Malfoy-soy-mejor-que-los-demás.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


Esa misma noche, cuando buscaba su pijama debajo de la almohada, Harry encontró dos libros que habían aparecido como por arte de magia. _Grandioso Bestiario Británico_ era un volumen delgado con una cubierta de cuero excesivamente cuarteada, claramente antiquísimo y muy usado, y _Descifrando tu Forma Animaga: Una Exploración a los Rasgos de la Personalidad y la Transfiguración Humana,_ el cual parecía nuevo y que no había sido abierto ni una vez, ya que el inmaculado lomo lo demostraba. Este último libro parecía más del tipo de "las habladurías de la Nueva Era" de las que el tío Vernon tanto se quejaba, pero la ilustración de la portada de un enorme y fornido mago transformándose en un esponjado y mimoso Puffskein, llamó la atención de Harry y decidió que le daría una oportunidad.

 

Leyendo por encima, Harry estuvo sorprendido de todo lo que aprendió. McGonagall había estado en lo correcto: los Crups eran potencialmente unos asquerosos hijos de puta con capacidad para causar heridas y, en ocasiones, hasta la muerte a animales mucho más grandes que ellos mismos. Eran criaturas intrépidas que no se echaban para atrás a la hora de enfrentar una pelea, y era por eso que todos los magos que poseían un Crup debían tener licencia del Ministerio después de probar que podían controlar al animal. El Ministerio también hacía valer un programa para cortar las colas de todos los Crups que vivían en áreas con población muggle, esto para prevenir cualquier confusión con el común Terrier Jack Russell al cual se parecían. El libro daba a entender que algunas familias de magos se negaban a participar en la "mutilación sin objeto" del noble Crup, y por lo tanto, el único lugar donde era probable ver a un Crup sin las colas cortadas era entre las jaurías de Crups que poseían casi todas las familias sangre pura adineradas. Los Crups tenían particular debilidad por los hurones (y, oh, Harry no podía imaginarse la diversión en familia entre Malfoy y su padre cuando los dos se transformaran en sus formas animagas…) pero le daría una buena mordida a cualquier animal que se cruzara en su camino si lo provocaba lo suficiente.

 

Harry estuvo interesado en la página que parecía indicar que un animago que tomaba la forma de una criatura del mundo mágico, lo hacía porque se trataba de un mago de poderoso linaje, especialmente en vista de que se había dado cuenta de la conexión que tenía con los Peveralls y el peso completo de su herencia mágica. Apostaría que era por eso que McGonagall se había mostrado tan impresionada.

 

Antes de dormirse, estuvo acostado un rato preguntándose cuánto sabría Malfoy acerca de los Crups, y cómo demonios podría sacar información de tan indeseable idiota.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


—¿Qué piensas de Morrison en su nuevo papel como guardián de los Puddlemere? —le preguntó Harry a Malfoy la mañana siguiente, haciendo señas con la cabeza al nuevo ejemplar de la _Trimestral_ _de Quidditch_ que descansaba abierta sobre la cama de Malfoy. Durante el silencio que siguió, Harry pensó que si Malfoy levantaba el labio superior un poco más seguramente se tocaría la punta de su afilada nariz. No hubo respuesta; en vez de eso, Malfoy cerró su revista, cogió una bolsa de deporte y caminó junto a Harry, saliendo del dormitorio.

 

Harry giró su cara hacia la puerta y bufó de incredulidad ante la espalda de Malfoy. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sólo para deshacerse del sueño. Y entonces, lo _olió._ Olfateó otra vez y se dio cuenta de que había heredado un atributo permanente de la habilidad de caza de su Crup. Podía captar el más leve rastro de su propio aroma, acompañado de la esencia que registró como la de Malfoy, lo que estaba bien ya que ambos compartían la habitación. Lo que no tenía mucho sentido era porqué la bolsa que Malfoy se había llevado consigo llevaba un distintivo olorcillo a Harry en ella.

 

Teniendo una excusa útil para espiar un poco, Harry decidió ir de cacería.

 

Malfoy salió del castillo, se dirigió al cobertizo de materiales por su escoba y luego fue a cambiarse de ropa al vestidor que estaba junto al estadio. Harry merodeó por los alrededores convertido en Crup, mientras Malfoy volaba a solas y perseguía la snitch un par de veces. Harry estaba apenas atendiendo la urgencia de marcar su territorio en los puntales de soporte de la torre de espectadores de Slytherin, cuando Malfoy aterrizó y se encaminó a las duchas. Sacudiendo la pata trasera un par de veces más para quitarse de encima la última gota, Harry trotó detrás de él.

 

La ducha ya estaba abierta, el siseo del agua golpeando los azulejos hacía eco hasta el área de los vestidores y el área comunal de la tienda. Malfoy estaba envuelto en una toalla y entrando a la zona de las duchas cuando Harry caminó sigiloso hasta el banco para alcanzar la bolsa abierta, llena de ropa y artículos de baño. La bolsa estaba demasiado alta para que Harry la cogiera, aún si tensaba las patas y trataba de saltar, pero su nariz le aseguraba que había algo en ella que apestaba a él, y ni siquiera por un minuto pudo imaginarse qué era lo que Malfoy estaría haciendo con alguna de sus cosas, al menos que el vudú fuera real y Malfoy estuviera haciendo un muñeco para torturar a Harry con él.

 

Cuidándose de no ser atrapado, Harry se acercó poco a poco al área de las duchas para asegurarse de que Malfoy no fuera a salir inesperadamente. Si no había moros en la costa, podría cambiarse a su forma humana e iría a revisar la bolsa para tranquilizarse. Asomó el hocico al otro lado de la puerta hasta que pudo ver dentro del brumoso lugar. Malfoy había elegido una ducha casi al final de la habitación, y no se había molestado en cerrar ninguna de las cortinas para mantenerse a resguardo.

 

La mandíbula perruna de Harry cayó hasta el piso y su lengua colgó de lado ante la vista que tenía ante él. Malfoy estaba desnudo y se estiraba cual largo era bajo la ancha ducha, sus manos frotando el fino pelo rubio cenizo, retirándoselo de la cara y dejándolo reposar sobre el cuero cabelludo. Harry observó aquellos dedos delgados deslizarse hacia abajo por el cuello de Malfoy y sobre el ancho de sus hombros mientras éste levantaba la cara hacia el grueso chorro del agua, con los ojos cerrados. Nada en el cuerpo de Malfoy parecía ser generoso: no tenía grasa y su piel estaba firmemente estirada sobre su alta silueta de tal manera que, en algunos lugares, los huesos eran visibles, pero eso estaba lejos de ser desagradable a la vista. Harry se embriagó con los detalles, olvidándose de la bolsa ante la desnudez privada de Malfoy y su simple placer de poder enjabonar aquella piel envidiablemente perfecta. Por una vez Harry no se preocupó de lo gay que resultaba estar observando a otro hombre bañándose, simplemente porque estaba demasiado ocupado olvidándose hasta de cómo se llamaba.

 

Malfoy cogió su jabón y comenzó a frotárselo sobre el pecho hasta que creó gruesas líneas de cremosa espuma. El agua cortó caminos entre las burbujas, llevándolas hacia abajo a través de su torso lampiño y sobre su estómago, atrapándolas de cualquier modo encima de su vello púbico. Harry se comió con los ojos la entrepierna de Malfoy sin atisbo de vergüenza; observó la manera en que la polla y los testículos se mecían suavemente en las manos de Malfoy, y cuando la barra de jabón finalmente viajó ahí y se frotó firmemente contra la mata de vello rizado hasta que el área quedó cubierta con una gruesa y fragante blancura, Harry creyó que estaba en peligro de tragarse la lengua. Nunca había orado tan fervientemente para que otro hombre tuviera una erección. Esperaba que cada caricia que Malfoy se prodigaba con las manos fuera el tipo de caricia que llevara a su cuerpo a excitarse, y se sentía cada vez más mareado por estar conteniendo el aliento por culpa de la anticipación. Miró el modo en que la mano de Malfoy tomaba su pene y lo lavaba cuidadosamente antes de bajar para acunar sus palmas sobre el apetitoso saco colgante que estaba entre sus piernas. Pero ninguna erección hizo acto de presencia, al menos no en Malfoy. Harry, sin embargo, sintió una distintiva opresión entre sus patas traseras y, por primera vez, se preguntó acerca de los mecanismos de masturbación usados por los Crups y cómo demonios se suponía que limpiaría su propio desastre posterior. Entonces recordó que los perros tenían la costumbre de usar la lengua para ese tipo de cosas. Aunque tampoco era que hubiera leído nada acerca de eso en los libros, y reprendió la mezquina investigación acerca del sexo de los animagos que los autores emprendían. Repentinamente, era incomprensible cómo esa área de investigación tan importante podía ser ignorada.

 

Malfoy se giró y dejó que el agua cayera contra su pecho y retirara todo el jabón de la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Apoyó las manos contra la pared y suspiró ruidosamente de contento, y las burbujas se encimaron unas sobre otras mientras resbalaban por sus piernas hasta el desagüe. La larga y elegantemente curvada línea que trazaba el viaje desde el inicio de la espina dorsal de Malfoy hasta el final, que rodeaba el delgado cojín de su trasero y bajaba por sus piernas, era belleza pura. Parecía grosero y desagradecido ignorar ese par de piernas a favor de lo que estaba justo encima de ellas, pero en ese momento, escondido al otro lado de la puerta en su forma animaga, Harry Potter descubrió su verdadera vocación, la sola llamada que le daría a su vida propósito y placer: definitivamente, los culos eran lo suyo. Y Malfoy poseía el tipo de culo que desafiaba el más ardiente capricho de Harry. Era un trasero mordible, apachurrable. Un trasero chupable, golpeable, follable, y de una manera u otra Harry iba a hacer realidad su lista de fantasías y ejecutar cada una de ellas en aquel estilizado y sabroso paquete, preferiblemente acompañado con la banda sonora de los jadeos de Malfoy.

 

Malfoy se enjuagó el cabello debajo del chorro, y levantó y estiró los brazos para masajearse el cuero cabelludo y peinar los mechones entre sus dedos, mientras el resto de su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose. La espuma del champú cubrió sus hombros antes de ser retirada por el agua, y Harry se imaginó a él mismo presionándose contra la espalda de Malfoy, trazando formas entre las burbujas y escribiendo mensajes secretos en las áreas donde tuviera cosquillas, sólo para poder escucharlo reír. Dios, Harry estaba poniéndose cada vez más caliente. El denso vapor, su propio pelo, la sofocante excitación… estaba seguro que no podría resistirlo mucho más.

 

Harry liberó el equivalente en un Crup a un gemido ansioso cuando la mano enjabonada de Malfoy se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de su cuerpo y recorrió lo largo de su hendidura antes de enterrar los dedos dentro y moverlos rítmicamente durante largos segundos. La imaginación de Harry se descontroló mientras visualizaba esos dedos escurridizos desapareciendo dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy en vez de estar simplemente lavando su piel y, dentro de su mente, Harry estaba suplicando, _suplicando_ para que Malfoy en verdad lo hiciera. Y entonces, el momento pasó y Malfoy salió del agua para envolverse una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

 

_¡Muévanse!,_ les dijo Harry a sus cuatro patas. _¡Que se muevan, con una mierda!_ Justo a tiempo consiguió escabullirse torpemente hacia atrás, meterse entre las sombras y presionarse contra la pared antes de que Malfoy pasara a su lado, como un gigante empapado en la tierra de los Crups.

 

Malfoy se sentó en el banco opuesto y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Tenía las piernas ampliamente abiertas y la pequeña toalla no ocultaba nada. La vista era mucho mejor que antes, principalmente porque el pene de Malfoy se sacudía alegremente casi a la misma altura que la cabeza de Harry; y éste podía discernir el jugoso y masculino olor del cuerpo de Malfoy aún a través del penetrante y fresco aroma del jabón. Un largo hilo de saliva cayó desde su mandíbula e hizo un ruidito jadeante mientras su baba golpeaba el piso. Jadeó un poco más alto al tratar de contener el baboseo, alertando a Malfoy de que no estaba solo.

 

—¿Quién anda ahí? —bramó Malfoy. Sus piernas, tristemente para Harry, se cerraron de golpe, poniendo su cuerpo tan a la defensiva como el tono de su voz. Harry dejó salir un lloriqueo ahogado y se arrastró sólo lo suficiente como para que sus dos patas delanteras dejaran el escondite entre las sombras. Escuchó a Malfoy suspirar de alivio y observó sus piernas cubiertas de vello rubio mientras éste se ponía de pie, cruzaba el angosto vestidor y se agachaba cerca de Harry para convencerlo de que saliera de su escondrijo.

 

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Malfoy con la voz más tranquilizadora que Harry le había escuchado nunca—. Déjame echarte un vistazo. —Cuidadosamente, Malfoy extendió sus dedos hacia Harry y los sostuvo a cierta distancia de él, permitiéndole olfatearlos y que se tomara su propio tiempo en responder.

 

Harry gateó un poco más hacia delante, sacando su hocico a la luz y revoloteando la lengua contra las puntas de los dedos con sabor a jabón de Malfoy. Éste soltó una risita (_¡se rió!)_ pero no trató de atrapar a Harry.

 

—Sal para poder verte. —Malfoy se paró y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle a Harry espacio para salir, antes de arrodillarse. Harry podía ver la cara de Malfoy mirándolo entre las sombras, y, ¡estaba sonriéndole de verdad! Harry liberó lo que sería el equivalente en un Crup a un suspiro envalentonado, y dio un cuidadoso par de pasos para salir a la luz. Miró el rostro de Malfoy en busca de señales de alerta, pero todo lo que hizo fue darle una sonrisa todavía más deslumbrante.

 

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —Harry meneó su rabo un poco más entusiastamente de lo que era adecuado o tranquilo a su heroica disposición—. Mírate, con tu cola intacta. ¿A quién perteneces?

 

Ahora, claramente despreocupado por la posibilidad de ser eminentemente atacado, Malfoy bajó una mano y le dio varias palmaditas a Harry en la cabeza, lo que resultó en una espantosamente entusiasta respuesta de la parte Crup en el cerebro de Harry. No de la parte Harry, para nada, oh, no. Se descubrió jadeándole a Malfoy y hurgando con su cabeza dentro de su mano abierta. Malfoy se rió y le rascó detrás de las orejas.

 

_¡Brrrr!_ ¡Vaya, si tan solo rascarse las orejas humanas produjera el mismo efecto! Sintió hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y sus cuartos traseros se balancearon de lado a lado gracias al vigoroso meneo de su cola. _Mmm, puedes hacerlo de nuevo,_ pensó, lanzando su lindo y gay cuerpo de Crup hacia las cariñosas muestras de afecto de Malfoy.

 

—Qué curioso… no tienes marcas —dijo Malfoy, pasando sus manos sobre el tórax de Harry—. ¿Dónde vives, chico? Seguramente no en el bosque, ¿verdad? ¿Me dejarás darte un adecuado vistazo sin que me muerdas?

 

La siguiente cosa que Harry supo fue que Malfoy lo tomaba y lo levantaba con una habilidad y seguridad que demostraban que ha había hecho eso antes.

 

—Ohh, estás más pesado de lo que aparentas —continuó Malfoy mientras caminaba de regreso a su banco para sentarse, colocándose a Harry sobre las piernas.

 

_¡No es culpa mía! ¡Kreacher me alimenta a fuerzas, y después de todos esos meses comiendo bayas y sopa de ramitas, creo que me merezco darme el gusto con uno o cinco pudines de sebo!_

 

Malfoy acunó la cabeza de Harry entre sus manos y la levantó hasta que se pudieron mirar a los ojos.

 

—Ojos brillantes —dijo mientras usaba las muñecas para apretar el cuello de Harry—. Mandíbula fuerte y un buen juego de dientes, también. Apuesto a que no has estado masticando calderos últimamente, ¿verdad? Ahora quédate quieto y déjame ver lo que tienes ahí abajo.

 

_Eh, ¿qué? ¿Abajo, dónde?_ Debajo de su suave pelaje negro, Harry empalideció. En efecto, Malfoy lo giró eficientemente hasta dejarlo acostado patas arriba y con su lomo entre el hueco dejado por sus piernas. Y entonces, _eso_ sucedió. Malfoy, —el snob, sangre pura, cazador de snitches y completamente gilipollas Malfoy— tomó los testículos de Harry y les dio un riguroso y endemoniado manoseo, dándoles vuelta a los óvalos dentro del elástico saco de piel antes de desenvainar la punta de su pene y examinarlo concienzudamente con su rostro apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Harry tenía el cuerpo tieso de la impresión aunque su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora.

 

_¡Argh! ¡Malfoy es un pervertidor de perritos! ¡Un corrompedor de caninos! ¡Un corruptor de Crups! ¡Un depravador de sabuesos!_ seguido inmediatamente por ¡_Sólo espera a que se lo cuente a Ron!_ y finalmente de _Hum, bueno, quizá no se lo cuente…_

 

_—_Completamente formados y bien separados… eres más viejo de lo que creía —le dijo Malfoy, quien parecía bien informado—. Afortunadamente para ti ningún muggle idiota te ha puesto las manos encima para castrarte. Hasta pienso que podrías ser un prolífico criador.

 

Harry se estremeció ante la idea antes de pensar: _Sólo si tú tuvieras un juego de ovarios funcionando al final de tu recto, porque ese es el único lugar donde mis completamente formados y bien separados huevitos van a enviar a sus tropas._

 

El manoseo terminó justo cuando Harry había comenzado a disfrutarlo, aun sabiendo que era indescriptiblemente pervertido pensar en cualquier tipo de intimidad entre especies diferentes. Era una lástima que Malfoy no estuviese tan ansioso de poner las manos encima de las partes humanas de "ahí abajo" de Harry, aunque en el fondo de su mente persistía un sucio pensamiento acerca de lo mucho que le gustaría sacudir las partes colgantes de Malfoy con su hocico y jugar al tenis con su lengua y los dos testículos cubiertos de vello rubio. ¿Pudiera ser que Malfoy le dejara hacerlo?

 

Era imposible predecir qué tipo de libertinajes se permitían los asquerosamente ricos detrás de las puertas protegidas de sus grandes propiedades. Tal vez la copulación con Crups era una actividad de temporada, con un Maestro de Ceremonias incluido y premios otorgados al mejor y más efectivo manejo y a la más creativa posición que no fuera de perrito.

 

Malfoy dejó a Harry en el banco más cercano a su mochila y continuó vistiéndose.

 

—Pero, ¿qué está haciendo un solitario Crup por aquí? —preguntó como si Harry fuera capaz de responder—. Eres todo un enigma.

 

_Claro, y no soy el único,_ pensó Harry mientras olfateaba bajo la solapa abierta de la mochila y clavaba los colmillos en una prenda cuidadosamente doblada que resultó ser una de sus propias camisetas apestosas de su sudor. La sacó y la aferró rápidamente aún cuando Malfoy estaba tirando de ella para quitársela.

 

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío! No está permitido que te la comas, ¿de acuerdo, chico?

 

_No, no es tuya, grandísimo ladrón,_ pensó Harry, aunque prefirió soltar la camiseta de algodón antes que romperla con sus afilados dientes. Malfoy la recuperó de encima del banco y la levantó como si fuera la pieza de seda más delicada. Volvió a doblarla hasta dejarla como un cuadrado perfecto y la metió de nuevo en su mochila, justo hasta el fondo.

 

_¡Malfoy está enamorado de mí! ¡Apuesto que cuando me visto por las mañanas me espía a través de la abertura de las cortinas!_ pensó Harry, antes de _Me pregunto si él me mandaría alguno de los calzoncillos que me enviaron después de haber visto mi foto en el periódico,_ seguido enseguida de _¡Apuesto a que tiene esa foto debajo de su almohada! Ah, Malfoy, es inútil resistirse al encanto de un Potter. Tú y tu hermoso trasero están a unos pocos pasos de caer en mis indecentes garras._

 

Después de eso, Harry se echó encima del banco de una manera particularmente ufana, observando a Malfoy vestirse y escuchando la animada conversación de un joven claramente solitario. Entonces sintió un poco de culpa, como si de alguna forma estuviera aprovechándose de la necia rigidez de Malfoy y obligándolo a hablar, cuando, de haber sabido que era Harry en su forma animaga, habría estado completamente furioso.

 

Camino de regreso al castillo, Harry se fue dando brincos al lado de Malfoy y vueltas alrededor de sus piernas, tratando de tirarlo. Nunca había escuchado a Malfoy reírse tanto, y fue hasta que llegaron a las escaleras del colegio cuando ese descubrimiento lo puso a pensar un poco.

 

—Vete ya —le dijo Malfoy, espantando a Harry con las manos mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Harry lo siguió, correteando por las escaleras—. No, chico, no puedes entrar. Eres un perro cazador. Tú vives en el exterior.

 

_Claro, seguro,_ pensó Harry. _Parece que va a llover, y ya casi es hora de almorzar. Estoy jodidamente hambriento a pesar de tus insidiosos y francamente poco diplomáticos comentarios acerca de mi peso._

 

—Regresa a tu perrera o a donde sea que vivas —dijo Malfoy con exasperación cuando Harry corrió alrededor de sus pies formando un ocho, justo en el momento que dejó de subir por las escaleras—. No puedes entrar. No están permitidas las mascotas. —Malfoy bajó la vista hacia los ojos de perrito de Harry y lo empujó suavemente, aunque hasta un estúpido podría haber visto que no ponía toda su energía en ello—. Los Crups no son animales domésticos, como lo debes saber bien —le dijo a Harry firmemente—. Todos los manuales dicen que ustedes no pueden ser domados.

 

_Aunque por el bien de mi masculinidad me gustaría fingir que eso es verdad, sospecho que algunos trabajos orales recurrentes y tu sobable trasero tendrían casi el mismo efecto,_ reflexionó Harry mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para lucir lo más patéticamente perruno que podía, con la esperanza de enternecer al falsamente duro corazón de Malfoy.

 

Malfoy se enfurruñó y se levantó para irse, causando que Harry se jugara su última carta, más pronto de lo que le habría gustado hacerlo. Se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y levantó sus patas delanteras en dirección a Malfoy. Entonces, levantó la vista hacia él con ojos suplicantes y liberó el quejido más patético que pudo. Chilló y se estremeció y aulló tristemente, y casi pudo ver a Malfoy derretirse ante sus ojos. Éste suspiró profundamente y se pasó los dedos entre el cabello.

 

—Ah, diablos —dijo al fin—. De acuerdo, entra, antes de que cambie de opinión. Pero no te atrevas a masticar nada o a hacerte del baño adentro. Pensándolo bien, puedes masticar las cosas de Potter si quieres, pero sigo opinando lo mismo acerca del asunto del baño.

 

_Qué típico,_ pensó Harry mientras se levantaba y corría dando brinquitos detrás de la silueta de Malfoy. _Pero aún así, qué bonito trasero._

 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que establecieran una rutina entre ellos. Harry "dormía" en la sala común de Slytherin, se convertía en él mismo y, una vez que Malfoy se había acostado, se escabullía de nuevo hasta su propia cama. Todos los días desayunaba temprano como él mismo, y luego, como Crup, fingía estar haraganeando debajo de una de las sillas cuando Malfoy llegaba a buscarlo. Volvía a desayunar porque Malfoy era un incauto que renunciaba a sus lonjas de crujiente tocino después de un solo minuto de chillidos de parte de Harry.

 

Pero la mejor parte del día eran los diez minutos matutinos durante los cuales observaba a Malfoy, con sus inquietas manos llenas de jabón, tomando su ducha. Y ya no tenía que esconderse; podía estar ahí al descubierto, corriendo entre los chorros de agua y ladrándoles mientras Malfoy se lavaba y se reía de sus payasadas. A veces, durante las tardes, Harry deseaba orinarse en la pierna de Malfoy sólo para obligarlo a que tomara otra ducha, pero decidía que semejante comportamiento podía ser muy peligroso y resultar en su expulsión al exterior o que Malfoy ya no le acariciara la pancita-casi-llegando-a-sus-testículos.

 

Entre más reía Malfoy, más se daba cuenta Harry de que lo que estaba haciendo era una mierda, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para enterrar la fea sensación de su estómago bajo una vasta cantidad de productos porcinos y el vago placer de muchas rascadas de oreja. Y luego estaban las duchas, momentos que realmente no podía sacrificar por un poco de honestidad sin sentido y una moral inmasticable.

 

Después de un par de días de la nueva rutina un-hombre-y-su-Crup, McGonagall habló con Harry para eludir el tema de a qué era a lo que estaba jugando. Le recordó muy encarecidamente que Malfoy estaba viviendo en el colegio para protegerse, y que semejante protección incluía tanto a los peligros internos como a las vengativas masas del exterior. Harry respondió cautelosamente, diciendo que Malfoy parecía más feliz cuando lo veía a él en el dormitorio, y eso, seguramente no se podía considerar malo, ¿o sí? McGonagall consiguió obligarse a chasquear la lengua en señal de desaprobación y de amenaza, y Harry casi se desmorona ante su cuestionamiento. Tuvo que morderse el interior de sus mejillas para conseguir contener el tipo de promesas que le quitarían todo lo divertido a sus vivencias como animago.

 

Cumpliendo con su parte del trato original, Harry no se hacía del baño en el interior debido al _olor,_ sin mencionar el accidente cuando tuvo las dos colas sucias y _el olor._ Sin embargo, contenerse para masticar cosas era una tarea mucho más difícil de lograr. Las patas de las sillas que estaban del lado de las brasas de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, eran particularmente sabrosas.

 

Cómodamente, Harry se acostumbró a que Malfoy lo golpeara en la nariz y le gritara _¡Crup malo!,_ pero le preocupaba el hecho de que, si las cosas continuaban en esa misma línea entre ellos, entonces él pudiera convertirse en un perro como los de Pavlov, y que la única manera en que lograría tener una erección en su forma humana, sería si Malfoy lo regañaba de manera similar. En su mente, casi podía imaginar la escena:

 

_—Tómame, Harry. Estoy preparado, lubricado y listo para tu completamente formado y bien separado paquete._

 

_—Eh, dame un minuto. Estoy casi listo…_

 

_—Ven aquí y déjame hacerlo por ti, mi amor. No puedo esperar a tener mis manos con perfecta manicura y que nunca hacen trabajos pesados, encima de ti._

 

_~caminar~acariciar~mimar~chupar~_

 

_~Al final, mucho e inútil chupar y mimar~_

 

_—Um, lo siento, Mal-Draco. Creo que hoy comí demasiado tocino. Me siento pasado de peso y no muy atractivo._

 

_—Oh, por… ¡Realmente te pasas de la raya! ¡Súbete a la cama ahora mismo!_

 

_—De acuerdo, pero no veo qué de bueno tendrá que…_

 

_~¡GOLPE!~_

 

_—¡Harry malo!_

 

_—¡¡Auuuch!! ¿Qué demonios…?_

 

_~sonrisa traviesa~_

 

_—Oh. OHHH… Mmm, sí. Haz eso otra vez. ¡No! No tu maldito hocico mordiéndome el trasero…_

 

De acuerdo, seguramente las cosas no serían así de malas en la vida real, y sólo porque constantemente estaban así de mal en el fanon no era razón para que Harry consiguiera meterse en los sueltos y muy cortos calzoncillos de Malfoy en un dos por tres.

 

Pero en verdad no todos los momentos de todos los días eran así de felices debido a la amistad en ciernes, aunque falsa, entre Potter y Malfoy. Las peores ocasiones eran cuando llegaban cartas desde la casa de los Malfoy, y Harry era incapaz de distraer a Draco en absoluto de sus pensamientos serios y sus furiosas murmuraciones. Ocasionalmente, Malfoy leía parte de sus cartas en voz alta, implorándole a Harry le encontrara sentido a las acusaciones en contra de su padre.

 

—¡No puedo creer lo idiotas que son estas personas! ¿No _saben_ que fue Yaxley quien puso a Thicknesse bajo la maldición Imperius? ¡Todos están en contra de mi padre, y después de todo lo que hizo por ellos! Les dio techo y comida, les permitió utilizar las mazmorras.

 

A Harry le impactaba que, aún bajo la fría luz del día, Malfoy continuara demostrando el más peculiar e ingenuo juego de moralidad y ética personal que jamás hubiera escuchado. Comenzó a preguntarse si era justo juzgar a los que eran como los Malfoy como gente normal, porque estaba comenzando a ser claro que todas esas generaciones de endogamia habían afectado sus más altas funciones cerebrales y de alguna manera, les habían quitado todo sentimiento de empatía por sus compañeros magos.

 

El día que los encabezados de El Profeta declararon que Lucius Malfoy había asesinado a la profesora Burbage en medio de alguna pervertida orgía de sexo y violencia, Malfoy se enfureció. Caminó enojosamente alrededor del cuarto, moviendo los brazos de manera peligrosamente incontrolada mientras le contaba a Harry que el Señor Oscuro era quien lo había hecho, ¿y por qué demonios ninguno de los otros Mortífagos salía en defensa de su padre y decía la verdad?

 

Estaba convencido de que era una humillación pública planeada para asegurarse de que, aún en el caso de que su padre saliera libre, el nombre de los Malfoy quedara arruinado para siempre. Por supuesto, no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer aparte de sentarse muy quieto y enroscar sus colas alrededor de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no se menearan por sí solas, dejando que Malfoy se comiera todo el tocino, aunque de todas maneras no se lo comía porque estaba demasiado enojado como para tener apetito. Pero la intención era lo que contaba, ¿cierto?

 

Incluso, Harry sabía que Malfoy había ido con la profesora McGonagall para tener cierto tipo de furiosa conversación acerca de que le permitiera salir más allá de los jardines y así, poder rendir su declaración, pero Harry no había sido capaz de escucharla, y de todas formas, sabía que McGonagall se había negado a la petición. Pasó varias horas escondido en la cabaña de implementos mientras Malfoy salía al estadio de quidditch con un bate y dos bludgers, liberando toda su furia con ellos.

 

En muchas maneras, el enojo de Malfoy era para Harry más fácil de manejar que su estrés. Ya antes había visto a Malfoy llorando, en aquella ocasión en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona cuando había cometido aquel terrible error, pero continuó sintiéndose incómodo e impotente las pocas ocasiones en las que Malfoy se derrumbó. Y esos "derrumbamientos", lo eran con todas sus letras.

 

No eran solamente un par de lágrimas y un sollozo de autocompasión, sino una pérdida completa de autocontrol, seguida de un torrente de desesperación absolutamente aterrorizante.

 

Las señales de que algo así ocurriría eran visibles para Harry desde mucho rato antes. Malfoy leería y releería una carta o el periódico, quedándose cada vez menos agitado y mucho más introvertido conforme leía. Caminaría brevemente sin destino aparente, y entonces, parecería confundido cuando llegaba ahí antes de regresar repentinamente y dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar. Harry correría a su lado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sería ignorado. En algún momento, Malfoy se dirigiría de nuevo hacia las mazmorras y, para el tiempo que hubiera llegado a las escaleras que dirigían a la entrada de la sala común, él comenzaría a correr, con las primeras lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos. Las patitas de Harry trabajarían a su máxima capacidad sólo para ir a su misma velocidad, mientras, Malfoy atravesaría la sala común y volaría hacia el dormitorio, convocando entre sollozos un encantamiento para asegurar la puerta, la cual cerraría de un golpe detrás de ellos con una finalidad impactante.

 

Pero era el arrojarse a la cama y enterrar su cara en la almohada mientras lloraba, lo que más impresionaba a Harry. El cuerpo completo de Malfoy temblaría y se mecería bajo la fuerza de sus sollozos, y sus jadeos para respirar entre el llanto, sonarían llenos de dolor.

 

Harry se sentaría junto a la cama de Malfoy, mirando fijamente el tembloroso montón de túnicas y preguntándose qué hacer. Malfoy siempre era firme a la hora de no permitir que Harry se subiera a los muebles, así que no se atrevía a treparse sin ser invitado, pero tampoco se atrevía a irse. Motivo por el que Harry se encontraría atrapado ahí, atestiguando la miseria de Malfoy, sabiendo lo mucho que él lo odiaría si lo supiera.

 

A veces, jugar a ser la mascota Crup no era un juego tan divertido después de todo. Era una mentira cruel, una intrusión imperdonable. Pero Harry no se detenía. Malfoy estaba tan solo en el castillo; no hablaba con nadie si podía evitarlo, no comía en compañía de nadie más, no observaba la restauración, no compartía una broma ni un "buen día" con nadie. Si no hubiera sido por la forma animaga de Harry, hubiera continuado solo, y esa era la base en la que Harry continuaba justificando su propio comportamiento. Si Malfoy intentaba algo estúpido, Harry estaría ahí para evitarlo, y a veces creía que Malfoy sí sería capaz de hacer algo que realmente no debía.

 

Tarde o temprano, Malfoy dejaría de llorar,y se quedaría acostado sin moverse en medio de la desordenada cama. Giraría su cabeza sobre la almohada, de manera que Harry sería capaz de ver el ardiente color pintando su cara y sus hinchados ojos arrugándose debajo de su alborotado flequillo. Bajaría la mirada hacia Harry con los ojos desenfocados, y era en esas ocasiones cuando Malfoy parecía ser más frágil que nunca. No había bravuconería, ni superioridad, sólo la entumida aceptación de que no era nada, de que era tan incapaz de controlar su medio ambiente como una hoja llevada al viento.

 

Malfoy y Harry se mirarían el uno al otro durante un largo rato antes de que Malfoy alcanzara a Harry y lo subiera a la cama, acomodándolo junto a su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente. Harry lamería la mano de Malfoy, el mejor gesto que podía ofrecerle para demostrarle su cariño, y después de un rato, los brazos aflojarían su agarre conforme Malfoy se quedaba dormido, y Harry se arrastraría para alejarse, dejando a Malfoy recobrando su energía en paz.

 

Harry siempre se sentía turbado después de que ocurría eso, y cuando se encontraba con Malfoy una vez que tenía su forma humana, lo hacía sentir acartonado e incómodo, percibiendo que tal vez no era capaz de ocultar lo que había visto.

 

La atmósfera en el dormitorio se ponía cada vez peor, conforme el cariño de Malfoy por el Crup se intensificaba. Harry experimentaba la presencia de Malfoy como una brisa helada cortando la habitación a la mitad, y a través del tiempo, había menos y menos miradas furiosas o reconocimientos entre ellos. Harry creía que Malfoy hacía todo lo posible por evitar contacto visual, y se preguntaba si inadvertidamente él mismo lo volvía todo peor al pasar cada vez menos tiempo en su forma humana, provocando que el tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos fuese cada vez menor.

 

Malfoy le había comenzado a gustar a pesar de sus fallas, y Harry sólo deseaba que ellos pudieran compartir al menos una comunicación básica cuando era él mismo. La disparidad en el trato de Malfoy hacia Harry, en su forma humana y en su forma animaga, comenzaron a afectar su propio humor, y entre más frío se comportaba Malfoy, más quería Harry forzar las cosas a un punto crítico.

 

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la situación explotara por su propia cuenta.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


—¡Tienen que estar dementes! —gritó Malfoy disgustado mientras agitaba por los aires aquel pesado pergamino con escudo—. ¡Cuarenta años! ¡Cuarenta malditos años! ¡Es un escándalo! ¿No saben quién es mi padre?

 

Harry salió a toda velocidad del camino de Malfoy cuando éste se levantó de un salto de su silla y procedió a caminar por la alfombra delante de la chimenea.

 

—¿Esos imbéciles no entienden eso? No, no lo entienden. ¿Negarse a realizar lo que al Señor Oscuro se le antojaba? ¡Bien! Quieren castigarlo por cometer un error en su juventud y haberse unido al lado oscuro, ¿no? Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con las segundas oportunidades y las concesiones por haber vivido años y años sometido al miedo? Tanto cuento con el mundo feliz del Perfecto Potter, lleno de amor, libertad y perdón. Apostaría que sólo aplica a los de su lado.

 

Se paseó un poco más, mucho más enojado.

 

—No puedo creer que mis padres estén aceptando este… ¡este _escándalo_! ¿De qué manera _esto_ puede ser mejor que ir a juicio? ¿Cómo es esto "más sensible" que declararse inocente? Porque entonces, tendrían que escuchar la versión de mi padre de la historia.

 

Y fue en ese momento en el que Harry vio lo que Malfoy no podía; si Lucius comparecía ante el Wizengamot, acabaría destrozado ante la contrainterrogación y seguramente terminaría incriminando incluso a su esposa o a su hijo. Al declararse culpable, estaba haciendo los días —posiblemente las semanas— que hubieran durado las audiencias, innecesarios, y rescatando así la simpatía pública hacia Draco y Narcisa. Era un sacrificio que Harry habría jurado Lucius Malfoy era incapaz de hacer, y así, el mago aumentó sus estimaciones bastante considerablemente.

 

Malfoy arrojó el periódico a la chimenea, dejando que cayera en el fuego antes de salir a toda velocidad del salón. Cuando Harry trotó con rumbo a la habitación para acompañarlo, Malfoy estaba sentado rígidamente sobre su cama, con la camiseta de Harry hecha bola y apretada firmemente contra su pecho como si se tratara de un osito de felpa o una manta. Fue lo suficientemente impactante como hacer que Harry se detuviera en seco.

 

  


  


  


  


  
  


[ ](http://naadi.livejournal.com/87826.html)   
Art by Naadi

  


  


  


 

—Tan sólo desearía que él… —comenzó a decir Malfoy antes de atrancarse la lengua hasta quedar en silencio—. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me pregunta cómo estoy? ¿Tanto me odia que ni siquiera existo para él?

 

_Él te ama,_ pensó Harry. _Te ama lo suficiente como para ir a prisión durante un largo tiempo._

 

Pero, entonces…

 

—¡Compartimos la misma habitación y actúa como si yo no estuviera aquí!

 

_¿Eh, qué?_ Eso bastó para inmovilizar las colas de Harry.

 

—¿No se da cuenta de que quiero ser su amigo? —se lamentó Malfoy.

 

_¡Tú me ignoras! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

 

—Ya una vez intenté ser su amigo, pero él siempre pensó que era mejor que yo. —Las manos de Malfoy retorcieron su camiseta hasta que la tela estuvo enredada alrededor de sus puños—. Hola, Malfoy, ¿vamos a desayunar?, podría decir. O, ¿te gustaría dar una caminata por los jardines?, o, ¿Cómo estás sobrellevando todo, Malfoy? Lamento que tu padre esté en problemas. Pero _no._ No _Harry James Potter._ No el egoísta cabrón de Harry Potter con su actitud de "yo estoy bien, tú puedes joderte" y su ropa de diseñador muggle. No el señor Maldito Perfecto Gryffindor, con sus amigos perfectos, su popularidad y su ego tamaño Hogwarts.

 

_¿QUÉ? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Malfoy, has estado tomando las pociones que Neville hacía como deberes, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo yo he…?_

 

—¿Has visto a Potter aunque sea una vez, chico? —le preguntó Malfoy a Harry—. Nunca está aquí, ¿cierto? Lo primero que hace al levantarse es salir, y todas las noches regresa tardísimo a dormir. Evitándome, eso es lo que está haciendo. No soporta tenerme frente a él.

 

Malfoy dejó salir un terrible ruido desde el fondo de su garganta. Fue como si tragara y tosiera al mismo tiempo, y entonces, bajó la camiseta y la guardó debajo de su almohada.

 

—Voy a dormir —le dijo a Harry—. Cuando los elfos traigan mi cena, puedes comértela toda. No tengo hambre.

 

Harry, confundido y desolado, observó cómo Malfoy se quitaba la túnica y cerraba las cortinas alrededor de su cama.

 

Salió de la mazmorra, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que llegó al exterior del castillo, buscando un lugar solitario para regresar a su cuerpo. Se sentó bajo un árbol cerca del lago y contó las ondas sobre la superficie hasta que los reflejos de los rayos del sol le cegaron la visión.

 

—Qué gilipollez —se dijo, suspirando.

 

Había un solo modo de arreglar las cosas, y Harry iba a tener que recurrir a él para lograrlo.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


Cuando regresó al dormitorio, las cortinas de la cama de Malfoy continuaban cerradas y había un plato helado de pollo a la Kiev y vegetales sobre la mesita de noche. Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras se armaba de valor, respirando un par de veces para tranquilizarse antes de comenzar a hablar.

 

—Oye, Malfoy. Tu té se está enfriando. —Nada. No hubo respuesta, sólo el apenas perceptible ruido de las sábanas mientras Malfoy se giraba sobre la cama—. Mira, ¿estás bien? No te había visto en todo el día y comencé a preocuparme de que…

 

—Piérdete, Potter. Te dije que nunca me hablaras y lo dije en serio.

 

Harry se frotó los ojos con las muñecas. ¡Malfoy era imposible!

 

—McGonagall me contó lo que pasó con tu papá. De verdad lo…

 

—_¡No te atrevas a decir que lo lamentas!_ —bramó Malfoy—. _¡Joder, no te atrevas a fingir que te importa!_

 

—¡Demonios! —gritó Harry en respuesta, la presión de su sangre comenzando a elevarse—. Sí me importa lo que sucede, y creo que ya es hora de que dejemos de gritarnos y comencemos a ser amigos.

 

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. No lo podía haber dejado más claro que eso, ¿o sí?

 

—¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿No ya tienes suficientes aduladores serviles para alimentar a tu ego?

 

—¡Ah, jódete, entonces! —gritó Harry, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente de haber caído en el juego autodestructivo de Malfoy—. Mira, lo siento, no quise decir eso —dijo más calmado.

 

Malfoy se quedó en silencio. No salía ningún ruido de detrás de las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, y Harry no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Malfoy ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas. Levantó una mano y agarró la cortina.

 

—Quita esa mano de ahí o la perderás. —La voz de Malfoy sonó hueca, casi completamente carente de emoción.

 

Harry suspiró ante su derrota y se retiró. Se sentía profundamente turbado, y continuó sintiéndose así mientras se desvestía y se acostaba. Malfoy tenía el carácter tan complicado. ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos?

 

Se despertó en medio de la noche al escuchar un grito, y cuando se sentó a toda prisa, pudo escuchar a Malfoy murmurando incoherencias en medio de sus sueños. _Mierda._ Harry se quedó sentado durante minutos, oyendo a Malfoy sufrir en las garras de su pesadilla, antes de decidirse finalmente que ya era suficiente. Abrió las cortinas de su cama y se transformó en Crup antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Si no hubiera sido por el baúl de Malfoy que estaba al pie de la cama, Harry habría tenido serias dificultades para treparse al colchón. Metió el hocico entre las cortinas y caminó cuidadosamente entre las sábanas amontonadas y aquellas piernas temblorosas.

 

Era difícil distinguir algo en esa oscuridad, pero los ojos de Crup de Harry discernieron un buen hueco bajo uno de los brazos de Malfoy, donde las mantas se metían y desaparecían bajo su torso. Poniéndose cómodo pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a Malfoy, Harry se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo, lamiendo cariñosamente la fina piel desnuda de su brazo interior. Las murmuraciones de Malfoy cesaron inmediatamente y su cuerpo se relajó, liberándose de su tensa pesadilla. Su respiración se volvió regular y estabilizada, rodándose hasta quedar de lado, abrazando al Crup arropado bajo su brazo.

 

El cuerpo de Malfoy estaba tibio y se sentía sorpresivamente suave debajo de la delgada tela del pijama que traía puesto, y los latidos de su corazón arrullaron a Harry hasta llevarlo a un estado de completa paz y tranquilidad.

 

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Harry se quedó dormido ante el cómodamente ensoñador descubrimiento de que Malfoy olía absolutamente maravilloso.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


Un indeterminado lapso de tiempo después, Harry despertó cuando un par de manos lo empujaron fuertemente del pecho.

 

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Largo de mi cama!

 

_Ah._ Parecía que los libros también habían olvidado mencionar que dormir en tu forma animal no era aconsejable para los animagos novatos.

 

—Joder, no me empujes. Me caeré.

 

—Esa es la idea, marica degenerado —dijo Malfoy en voz alta y llena de pánico, y Harry se preguntó si Malfoy se estaba preguntando quién de los dos ganaría si se enfrentaban en un duelo de magos. Sin embargo, dejó de empujarlo, y se alejó de Harry lo más que pudo hacerlo sin dejar la cama.

 

—Mira —dijo Harry firmemente mientras terminaba de despertarse—. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Pude escuchar cómo llorabas y me sentí mal por ti. Vine a despertarte, pero cuando me di cuenta que no despertarías, yo me… eh, me acosté, y en cuanto lo hice, tú dejaste de sufrir en tus sueños.

 

Mientras Harry hablaba, Malfoy había encendido la lámpara que estaba en su mesita, y ambos entrecerraron los ojos cuando la repentina luz amarilla les quemó las retinas. Malfoy estaba hecho un desastre. Traía el cabello enredado y tenía una mejilla y la frente llenas de líneas por los pliegues de la almohada.

 

—Tú _no_ te acostaste aquí. Perfectamente recuerdo que fue mi Crup quien lo hizo. —La ceja de Malfoy se curvó de esa manera que, Harry sabía, indicaba que un pensamiento feo le había cruzado por la mente—. ¿Dónde está mi Crup, Potter? —Y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, Malfoy ya había metido la mano debajo de su almohada, sacado su varita y estaba apuntándole precisamente en medio de los ojos. A diferencia de la última ocasión, en ese momento no había nervios de su parte, sólo una firme resolución y una sensación de determinación—. Si le hiciste algo mi Crup, yo te haré daño de maneras que nunca has podido imaginar. —Por una vez, Harry le creyó.

 

—Yo… —Joder. ¿Qué más podía decir?—. No hay ningún Crup, Malfoy, sólo yo. —No era exactamente una mentira, aunque tampoco era la exacta verdad.

 

—Había un Crup. Justo _aquí._ —Y Malfoy plantó una mano abierta en el punto exacto del colchón donde Harry se había acurrucado antes de dormirse—. Y ahora estás tú en vez de él, así que me perdonarás que piense que le has hecho algo a mi mascota.

 

_Si tan sólo supieras,_ pensó Harry. _Y cuando_ sí _lo averigües, olvidarás que juraste no volver a usar jamás la maldición Cruciatus._

 

—El Crup está bien. Nunca lo lastimaría, créeme.

 

—No me convences —espetó Malfoy, su varita todavía en la misma posición—. Quiero verlo. Ahora.

 

Harry respiró profundamente y aceptó lo inevitable.

 

—Quiero tu palabra de que no me lastimarás de ninguna forma, ¿de acuerdo? —La imaginación de Malfoy estaba descontrolándose; Harry pudo ver las imágenes formándose en su mente—. Te mostraré al Crup, pero primero quiero tu palabra.

 

—Déjame ver a mi Crup. —Los labios de Malfoy se habían puesto blancos y convertido en una sola línea cruzando su cara horizontalmente.

 

Harry cerró los ojos. Se preguntó si eso era todo, si ésa era la manera en que estaba destinado a terminar, con su cadáver despatarrado en el suelo junto a la cama de Malfoy y su asesino asomándose por la orilla para inspeccionar la evidencia de su victoria final.

 

_Adentro. A través. Afuera._ Harry imaginó el camino del oxígeno recorriendo su cuerpo y transformó su figura. Inhaló su forma de Crup y la dejó salir.

 

—¡Aaaagh! —Malfoy se cayó hacia atrás, atravesando las cortinas de la cama y desplomándose hasta el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Harry caminó sobre el enredo de sábanas y asomó la cabeza a través de la abertura para revisar si no se había herido—. No. No. Por favor, no —estaba farfullando Malfoy, en alguna parte de su mente centrándose en los detalles escabrosos de la completa extensión de la mirilla que Harry había tenido de su vida. Cuando Harry saltó hasta el suelo y olisqueó el recoveco del cuello de Malfoy, éste se escabulló como un cangrejo espástico y se encogió de terror ante su proximidad.

 

Casi amargamente, Harry se transformó de nuevo y se puso de pie junto a la figura agachada de Malfoy. Ese era el final de todo. Había deseado que pudieran ser amigos, que cada uno fuera el amigo que el otro necesitaba y que no podían encontrar en ningún otro lado.

 

—¿Tanto me odias que tenías que humillarme así? —siseó Malfoy, y Harry supo que tenía un nudo en la garganta por el esfuerzo que hacía al contener las lágrimas—. ¿No he sufrido lo suficiente? ¿Te has reído mucho de lo patético que soy?

 

En aquella escasa luz ambiental, los ojos de Malfoy parecían ser de vidrio, la superficie de los mismos brillando por las lágrimas que sólo esperaban por el último temblor antes de derramarse y volverse realidad.

 

Harry se sentía perdido, completamente perdido. No era lo suficientemente listo ni lo suficientemente rápido como para explicar la situación. Aparte, sabía que se merecía lo peor de parte de Malfoy.

 

—Quería ser tu amigo —dijo, decidiendo que las palabras bonitas no tenían cabida en su admisión de culpa—. Veía cómo eran las cosas para ti, pero tú no me dejabas acercarme. No sabía que le tomarías cariño al Crup, de verdad. Pero te portaste divertido y amable, y creí que mi compañía te gustaba tanto como a mí me gustaba la tuya.

 

La declaración fue recibida con un bufido de incredulidad y asco. Malfoy tenía los nudillos de la mano con la que sostenía la varita completamente firmes, pero su mente parecía tan distraída que había olvidado que debía apuntarla hacia Harry.

 

—Y entonces —comenzó Harry, pero no pudo encontrar palabras. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiera, y notó algo en la cara de Malfoy, quizá una leve demostración de esperanza, sólo lo suficiente como para darle el valor de continuar—. Te vi en las duchas. —_Ahí estaba._ Lo había dicho. Malfoy abrió mucho la boca pero no dijo nada, no detuvo el discurso de Harry—. Me escondí y te observé en las duchas, y no pude recordar ninguna otra ocasión en la que yo hubiera deseado tanto poder tocar a alguien, como deseé en ese momento meterme en la ducha contigo y poner mis manos sobre ti.

 

Harry estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza. Su cara estaba ardiendo con el más crudo de los sonrojos. Una vez que hubiera terminando de hablar, dejaría que Malfoy hiciera lo que quisiera para vengarse.

 

—Tú… —susurró Malfoy a través de sus labios laxos, sin comprender.

 

—_¡Perdóname! —_pidió Harry con un grito ahogado—. Sé que suena enfermo, pero te juro que no fue así. No pude contenerme.

 

El cuerpo de Malfoy se relajó hasta que él se quedó sentado formando una desordenada pila en el suelo, sólo mirando fijamente a Harry con el más profundo de los ceños fruncidos, el cual le cambiaba la forma de la cara.

 

—¿_Por qué_, Potter? —preguntó finalmente después de lo que parecieron ser minutos de silencio—. ¿Por qué?

 

—_¡Porque me gustas!_ Demonios, ¿no lo entiendes? —Después de otro largo silencio, Malfoy comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar de pie. Harry caminó hacia atrás y dijo—: Mañana vendré por mis cosas, pero hoy dormiré en otra de las habitaciones. No volveré a tocarte ni nada, lo juro.

 

—¿No?

 

—Lo prometo.

 

—Ah. —Con los más pequeños de los pasos, Malfoy se había deslizado hasta llegar hasta él. Cuando las piernas de Harry chocaron contra la cama, no tuvo más lugar a donde escapar.

 

—¿Y si yo quiero que lo hagas?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Si yo quiero que me toques —clarificó Malfoy mientras se acercaba a Harry—. ¿Lo harías? —Se detuvo cuando estaban a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia el uno del otro y su mirada perforó los ojos de Harry, metiéndose hasta su cerebro tan rápidamente que no supo qué fue lo que lo golpeó—. ¿No sabes qué responder, Potter? —Las palabras de Malfoy eran una brisa tibia contra su mejilla.

 

—¿En dónde me tocarías? —La voz de Malfoy era ya apenas un susurro que hacía eco por todo el dormitorio y rebotaba hacia Harry por medio de ondas. Harry estaba congelado, paralizado, atrapado por los ojos sin fondo de Malfoy y su hipnótica voz—. ¿Me tocarías aquí? —Harry lo observó levantar lentamente una mano pálida y trazar una línea hacia abajo por su cara, la punta de su dedo siguiendo el pómulo y la línea de su mandíbula. Los ojos de Malfoy demandaban una respuesta y Harry asintió frenéticamente, su cabeza llena de niebla y del aroma de la piel de Malfoy.

 

—¿Me tocarías aquí? —Los dedos de Malfoy continuaron su lánguido viaje sobre su prominente manzana de Adán, dentro del hueco de su cuello y hacia abajo al centro de su pecho, hasta que el toque se desvaneció y el contacto finalmente se rompió cuando se topó con la tela de su pijama.

 

—Sí. Lo haría. —El estómago de Harry se retorcía y todas sus entrañas dieron un vuelco mientras su mente procesaba lo que estaba viendo.

 

—¿Dónde más me tocarías? —preguntó esa voz apenas perceptible, su vaporosa suavidad acariciando la cara de Harry como bufanda de seda—. Enséñame dónde me tocarías. —Y, finalmente, con un lento movimiento, la mano de Malfoy se dirigió hacia Harry y tomó una de las de él, alejándola de la seguridad de su costado y llevándola a territorio peligroso, tan cerca de los lugares que había codiciado durante tanto tiempo.

 

—¿Me tocarías aquí? —Las dos manos de Malfoy dirigieron a la de Harry hacia su entrepierna levemente vestida, su indecentemente rápida hinchazón estropeando la forma de su pijama. Harry abrió la boca cuando Malfoy guió su mano hasta entrar en contacto con la insustancial barrera, y cuidadosamente la moldeó alrededor de los delicados contornos de su creciente erección y de sus carnosos y acariciables testículos.

 

Seguramente Harry estaba siendo demasiado suave, porque Malfoy se molió él mismo contra su mano, tan duro que le fue posible sentir la piel de su dureza darse la vuelta y removerse y estirarse, y su agarre se intensificó alrededor de la mano de Harry hasta que las tres manos lo estuvieron aplastando, y Malfoy liberó un agradecido y excitado gemido. Harry enterró sus dedos dentro de los pliegues de la tela hasta que finalmente pudo atrapar la erección de Malfoy, y la acarició hasta llevarla a su total excitación.

 

—Quiero… —dijo, pero no hizo nada más allá, hasta que fue arrojado fieramente hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la cama, y un desesperado Malfoy se montaba a horcajadas encima de él.

 

Su desnudamiento fue torpe y descuidado, con muchos codazos y manos ansiosas impidiendo que el proceso fuera rápido. Las manos de Harry aferraron el dobladillo de la camiseta de Malfoy y se la quitó, agarrando hambrientamente su desnudo trasero y deslizando los dedos dentro del hueco formado entre las dos piernas abiertas del chico. A pesar de su entusiasmo, se sintió nervioso cuando sus dedos tocaron la hendidura de Malfoy, deseando abrirse camino y separar aquellas nalgas para encontrar su oculta abertura.

 

Acarició a Malfoy desde su espina dorsal hasta su escroto y de regreso, antes de ser rudamente interrumpido por él cuando le quitó bruscamente su pijama superior. Sus brazos atrapados dentro de la camiseta a medio quitar, lo dejaron como rehén hasta que entre los dos consiguieron pasársela por la cabeza, arrojándola rápidamente al montón de pijamas descartados. Al unísono, ambos dirigieron sus manos hacia los pantalones de Harry, atrapando su erección en el elástico sólo para liberarla repentinamente y haciendo que ésta rebotara contra su estómago, provocando que el dolor apuntara a volverse intolerable.

 

La mano de Malfoy estaba ya sobre la entrepierna de Harry aún antes de que terminara de quitarse los pantalones. Se miraron el uno al otro a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia, el cabello de Malfoy cayendo alrededor de su rostro como una cortina de flequillo desaliñado. La intensidad del momento era paralizante; el mundo de Harry era la expresión victoriosa de Malfoy, las ardientes exhalaciones de Malfoy, la mano de Malfoy acariciando su erección, y Malfoy liberando los más impactantes gemidos de entrega a quién sabía cuán profundamente estaba dentro de él. Debería haber sido humillante encontrarse así de expuestos, así de desnudos y suplicando de todas las maneras posibles. _Debería_ haber sido, pero no lo era.

 

Sus frentes chocaban sin ritmo aparente mientras ambos se masturbaban el uno al otro con creciente vigor. Con su mano libre, Harry se agarró del trasero de Malfoy como si su vida dependiera de ello, apretándolo al mismo ritmo que las nada suaves caricias que le prodigaba a su miembro, acercándose lentamente con las puntas de sus dedos y enterrándolas cada vez más adentro, hasta que sintió su ligeramente punzante entrada ardiendo y contrayéndose ante su toque. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y tragó duramente, emitiendo un agudo lloriqueo, y Harry estuvo seguro de que sus labios formaron la palabra _pervertido,_ y se regocijó ante el hecho de que sí lo era, y de que lo estaba haciendo y lo adoraba. Deseó que su dedo fuera su lengua y que fuera él mismo quien se estuviera acariciando su erección mientras hacía un trabajo oral en el más perfecto y _fantaseable_ atributo de Malfoy.

 

Harry se corrió ruidosamente, su abrupto grito acompañando los chorros de su corrida mientras salpicaban su propio pecho y el de Malfoy, cubriendo su todavía ocupada mano con pegajosa humedad y haciendo que la erección de Malfoy bombeara dentro de su mano con lubricada facilidad. Entre más duro la apretaba, más siseaba Malfoy y más rápidamente sus caderas se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás, delante y atrás, y Harry se sostuvo del cada vez más tenso cuerpo de Malfoy mientras todos sus movimientos alcanzaban un crescendo y el silencio se rompía con un grito desgarrador.

 

La corrida de Malfoy golpeó el estómago de Harry con tanta fuerza que hizo ruido; y Harry, sin muchas ganas, dejó que su orgasmo finalizara, ordeñando las últimas gotas y limpiándolas con la mano, disfrutando de su textura y aroma, e imaginando cómo se sentiría frotarse todo el cuerpo con eso. No se había dado cuenta cuán hambriento se sentía por Malfoy, hasta el momento en que el cuerpo de éste colapsó sobre él, aplastándole las costillas y atrapando sus brazos entre los dos y entre sus corridas mezcladas.

 

—Métete a la cama —dijo Malfoy con la voz seria y teñida de una incertidumbre que estaba tratando de ocultar.

 

—¿Estás seguro? —graznó Harry, intentando susurrar pero dándose cuenta de que su garganta estaba demasiado seca para poder hablar.

 

Malfoy no respondió con palabras, sino que se arrastró para quitarse de encima de Harry, y trató de tirar de las sábanas atoradas debajo de él en una especie de orden. Harry lo ayudó levantando su cuerpo y encogiendo las piernas hacia un lado, y, nerviosamente, se posicionó justo a su lado, encima del angosto colchón. Entre los dos se cobijaron con las sábanas.

 

Tuvieron que acostarse de lado para poder caber, consiguiendo balancearse así por lo que parecieron ser minutos, sin tocarse ninguna parte del cuerpo y en completo silencio. No había manera que aquella situación les permitiera dormir, y Harry estuvo a punto de irse a su propia cama cuando Malfoy suspiró ruidosamente y se giró, dándole la espalda y presionando su trasero contra sus caderas. Al no requerir más invitación que ésa, Harry se abrazó apretadamente de aquel tibio cuerpo, y los dos se removieron juntos hasta encontrar la posición más cómoda.

 

Finalmente, Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en el fresco aroma del champú de Malfoy, y en la manera en que sus hondas exhalaciones movían los finos cabellos que el chico tenía en la nuca. Harry sabía que podría dormirse, sabía que en ese momento se sentía tan contento que sí se _dormiría_, excepto… excepto por ese sólo momento perdido, en el que necesitaba saber con seguridad en qué posición se encontraba. Incorporó el cuerpo y apoyó su peso en un codo, observando fijamente la silenciosa silueta que compartía la cama con él.

 

Apenas podía distinguir las oscuras manchas de los ojos abiertos de Malfoy, pero cuando éste giró su cabeza hacia él interrogativamente, Harry no utilizó palabras para preguntar lo que quería saber. Bajó su boca hasta la de Malfoy, y presionó un beso tentativo contra arco de su labio superior. Al ver que su movimiento no era rechazado, trató otra vez, y en esa ocasión su beso fue recibido con una tímida pero entusiasta respuesta. Malfoy curvó su brazo alrededor de la nuca de Harry, y éste, a su vez, deslizó su mano sobre la cadera de Malfoy hasta dejarla posada sobre la desnuda piel de su estómago.

  


  


  


  


  
  


[ ](http://draykonis.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Where-You-Stand-111996542)   
Art by Draykonis

  


  


  


 

El beso creció en intensidad con sorprendente velocidad, y los dos estuvieron mojados y llenos de lengua y de labios aplastándose. Malfoy enterraba las uñas contra el cráneo de Harry, cada espasmo de su mano tirando de él, hasta que sus caras estuvieron tan juntas que sus narices se aplastaron contra sus pómulos, y sus rostros quedaron cubiertos de saliva.

 

Malfoy besaba a Harry con ganas, y Harry le correspondía igual, no hundiéndose en la sensación porque ya estaba perdido en ella, ahogado en el placer que ésta le producía. Se devoraron mutuamente sin delicadeza, rasguñándose las lenguas contra los dientes y probándose el uno al otro sólo con las puntas hasta que ambos estuvieron jadeantes y sin aire, los sofocados ruidos de sus gemidos liberándose entre suspiros conforme disminuían la intensidad del beso.

 

Dejar de besarse era algo que Harry no quería hacer, pero mantener el momento era imposible, y cuando su brazo comenzó a acalambrarse, los dos se apaciguaron. En vez del anteriormente tímido abrazo, ambos se despatarraron cómodamente con sus miembros entrelazados, con sonrisas escondidas presionadas contra los cuellos y sus manos vagando confiadamente por el cuerpo del otro. Cuando Harry por fin se durmió, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


Al despertar al día siguiente, Harry se descubrió en la cama de Malfoy ocupada sólo por él mismo. Se levantó y cogió los pantalones de su pijama, listo para ponérselos. Alguien se aclaró la garganta enérgicamente y él brincó del susto, girándose rápidamente hacia donde provenía el ruido con los pantalones enredados en las pantorrillas.

 

—Me topé con este libro —dijo Malfoy, elegantemente sentado en la cama de Harry. Agitó con indiferencia el ejemplar de _Despertando al Animago_ mientras marcaba con un dedo la página donde se había quedado.

 

Harry bufó toscamente y terminó de subirse los pantalones, cubriendo su abochornante gloria matutina. Porque no había manera de que Malfoy no la hubiese notado. En absoluto.

 

—Claro que no te "topaste" con él. Lo que quieres decir es que revisaste mis cosas, _sin permiso,_ y en algún momento encontraste el libro oculto bajo el colchón y envuelto en la capa de invisibilidad.

 

—¿Qué caso tendría revisar a escondidas si tengo el permiso para hacerlo? —Malfoy señaló a Harry con el libro medio abierto mientras hablaba, usando su otra mano para cubrir la parte abierta de su bata de seda sobre sus muslos de manera que, la única pierna desnuda que Harry pudo ver fue del tipo más inferior. Qué lástima.

 

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Tienes el permiso para revisar mis cosas.

 

—Buen intento, Potter —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa petulante—. Pero gracias a que ya he visto todo lo que había que ver, en el futuro no necesitaré revisar. Seré capaz de encontrar lo que busque de manera directa.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Harry, todavía imaginando a Draco viendo _todo_ lo que había que ver y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por eso—. Y da la casualidad de que tú querías ese libro, ¿no? —Se colocó la camisa de su pijama y los anteojos sobre la nariz.

 

Definitivamente fue desafío lo que brilló en los ojos de Malfoy, pero en vez de la cotidiana mirada de odio, parecía divertido.

 

—Se me ocurrió que si tú podías aprender a convertirte en tu forma animaga a partir de un libro, tenía que ser porque es el manual más fácil de entender jamás escrito, o porque cualquier imbécil puede hacerlo.

 

—Lo que significa que tú vas a intentarlo.

 

—Oh, ja, ja. Qué gracioso eres.

 

—Lo intento —dijo Harry—. Pero es muy temprano y tengo hambre, ya sabes cómo es eso.

 

—Bueno, al menos sé de una parte de ti que sí está hambrienta. —La mirada de Malfoy bajó hasta la tienda de campaña de algodón montada cerca del estómago de Harry. Y por la manera en que curvaba una ceja, Harry podía creer que no estaba reacio a retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado la noche anterior. Eso hizo que su miembro respingara y que la sonrisilla petulante de Malfoy se ensanchara hasta convertirse en una sonrisa muy amplia.

 

_Querido Dios, si de alguna manera existes, permite que Malfoy quiera chupármela. Durante años viví en una alacena y he pasado mi adolescencia siendo perseguido por un loco y sus sicópatas secuaces. Creo que realmente me merezco una mamada en compensación por las privaciones._

 

Con su miembro apuntando hacia el norte y punzándole como si accidentalmente se hubiera quedado atrapado entre las páginas de un enorme y pesado libro, Harry sabía que una mancha de humedad se estaba empezando a formar al frente de su pijama. Y cuando un repentinamente serio Malfoy se puso de pie y dejó el libro en la cama, el corazón de Harry brincó hasta su boca, haciendo que su lengua se sintiera hinchada y sofocante.

 

—Quiero verla otra vez —dijo Malfoy.

 

_¿Eh? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Quiere verla! ¡A ELLA!_ Harry creyó que no lograría llevar los pulgares dentro de la cintura de su pantalón lo suficientemente rápido.

 

—¡Demonios, eso no, idiota! —se rió Malfoy, sorprendido—. La transformación, hombre. Quiero ver al Crup otra vez.

 

—Ah. —Harry se contuvo de hacer un puchero. Qué mal—. Mira, Malfoy, se supone que era un secreto. Y ahora tú y McGonagall lo saben, y…

 

—Por favor, no me digas que se lo contaste a esa vieja gruñona.

 

—No es una gruñona —dijo Harry severamente—. Y no se lo dije. No precisamente. Más bien fue algo que ella supo.

 

Malfoy se pasó una mano entre el cabello y suspiró.

 

—Bien. Ella lo sabe. Entonces, ¿lo puedo ver ya? —Y un par de segundos después—: ¿Por favor? —Esa era una palabra que Harry no podía ignorar. Aspiró profundamente, formó el encantamiento en su cabeza y dio un paso adelante.

 

Entre levantar sus pies y caer al suelo de nuevo debido a la fuerza gravitacional, los cosquilleos consumieron su cuerpo y se encogió hasta tomar la conocida forma de su Crup. Trotó directo hasta los pies de Malfoy, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos durante todo el camino. Malfoy se agachó, y con los dedos le rascó detrás de las orejas justo como a él le gustaba. Harry se estremeció por completo, y el movimiento vibró por todo su cuerpo directamente a las puntas de sus dos colas.

 

Cuando Malfoy se paró, Harry retomó su tamaño normal. Se quedaron de pie, frente a frente y con apenas una delgada línea de espacio entre ellos. Los ojos de Malfoy eran la sombra cálida que Harry se había imaginado que serían. La tentación de inclinarse y besarlo en los labios era enorme. Sólo un besito, sin lenguas. Bueno, no al menos que Malfoy quisiera lenguas, en cuyo caso Harry estaba más que listo y muerto de ganas. Así que se sintió profundamente decepcionado cuando Malfoy dio un paso atrás y se dirigió directo a la puerta.

 

Cuando pudo despegar la lengua del paladar, Harry le preguntó:

 

—¿A dónde vas?

 

Malfoy retiró la mano del picaporte y se quedó de pie, dándole la espalda a Harry, una leve pizca de estrés visible en la rigidez de sus hombros.

 

La tela de su bata brilló y se removió levemente antes de resbalar por sus hombros y caer hasta el suelo, alrededor de sus pies. Debajo de la prenda, Malfoy iba completamente desnudo; desnudo e hinchado y sonrojado en los lugares correctos. El aire pareció desaparecer de la habitación, y Harry no podía moverse. No podía respirar. Admiró ávidamente el cuerpo de Malfoy como si nunca antes hubiese puesto sus ojos en él, como si nunca antes se hubiese comido con los ojos sus contornos y sus ángulos. Posó su vista, como siempre, en la magnífica superficie de aquel compacto culo, hermoso como un durazno, con su casi invisible pelusita de fino vello blanco y el brillo de su piel madura.

 

—Iba a darme una ducha —respondió Malfoy después de unos momentos. Su voz lo traicionaba, dejando notar cierto nerviosismo, lo que cortó la niebla en la mente de Harry. Cuando Malfoy miró por encima de su hombro hacia Harry, éste vio que tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas—. Creí que, tal vez, te gustaría venir. A mirar. O a unirte…

 

Giró su cabeza y el miedo de ser rechazado era evidente en su rígida pose. Eso ocasionó que Harry sintiera dolor en su interior, por sus deseos de tocarlo y _seguir_ tocándolo completamente, por besarlo, por hacer que se corriera, y, sobre todas las cosas, por hacerlo reír.

 

Malfoy giró el picaporte y mantuvo la puerta entreabierta.

 

—Entonces, ¿vienes?

 

Fue la vulnerabilidad en su tono lo que despegó los pies de Harry del suelo y lo llevó hacia delante, lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar y cubrir con sus tibias y ansiosas manos los angulosos bordes de las caderas de Malfoy. Cuando besó el palpitante punto en su cuello, escuchó un gemido que fue poco más que una inhalación, y su interior se volvió líquido ante el mero pensamiento de enjabonar sus manos y con ellas recorrer cada parte de ese bellísimo cuerpo. Y oh, cómo había estado deseando poder hacer eso.

 

—Sólo intenta detenerme —dijo Harry—. Ahora te tengo y no hay manera de que te escapes.

 

Malfoy se inclinó hacia atrás, hacia Harry, y flexionó su musculatura de manera que Harry pudo sentir toda la extensión de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Su erección se encajó en la apretada ranura del trasero de Malfoy, tal como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

 

—Eso suena extraordinariamente parecido a una amenaza —dijo Malfoy.

 

—Te aseguro que es una promesa del mejor tipo.

 

Harry enterró la cara en el hueco del cuello de Malfoy y chupó la suave piel de la curva. Una de sus manos se movió hacia abajo por la pendiente de la cadera de Malfoy, deslizándose flojamente alrededor de la hinchada circunferencia de su erección, acariciándola completa y suavemente y trazando círculos en su base con la punta de su pulgar. Un descontrolado movimiento de la cadera de Malfoy obligó a Harry a sostenerlo más firmemente, y éste sabía que no irían a ducharse durante un largo rato. Al menos que Malfoy continuara haciendo esos ruidos y entonces, lo más seguro era que todo terminaría en unos segundos.

 

Acunó a Malfoy con su otra mano, balanceando el tirante peso de sus testículos contra su palma, mientras insinuaba las puntas de sus dedos dentro de la angosta abertura debajo de ellos, degustando el húmedo calor y el ligero roce del áspero vello, imaginando cómo sería el sabor de esa parte del cuerpo de Malfoy, y qué tipo de ruidos haría él, estimulado ante tan íntima invasión.

 

—¿Esto es lo que deseabas? —jadeó Malfoy mientras bombeaba sus caderas hacia delante y oprimía duramente su erección dentro de la mano de Harry, haciendo movimientos circulares contra el agarre de sus dedos en busca de la fricción que necesitaba—. ¿Qué yo te deseara? ¿Era eso? ¿Ya estás feliz?

 

—Oh, definitivamente —murmuró Harry, una sensación de euforia llenándolo hasta desbordarse mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que iba a hacerle a Malfoy, a su ansiosa erección y a su pecaminoso culo, y más allá, en el simple placer de conocerse y, finalmente, gustarse el uno al otro—. Sí, estoy feliz —dijo, las palabras ahogándose contra la garganta de Malfoy—. Estoy tan feliz como estaría un perro moviendo dos colas.

 

**fin**

 

**   
**


End file.
